Cinq jours au purgatoire
by Ebony-white
Summary: Les malheurs et les déconvenues s'enchaînent pour Duo; l'annonce de la mort d'Hilde, la blessure de Quatre, le départ de Heero qu'il aime...Remords, viol, solitude, souvenirs en cinq jours éprouvants; Duo est sur le point de craquer. 1x2, 3x4
1. Malentendu

Cinq jours au purgatoire  
  
Les malheurs et les déconvenues s'enchaînent pour Duo, à commencer par l'annonce de la mort d'Hilde. Les autres pilotes ne semblent pas comprendre sa douleur et ne cesse de tout empirer. Remords, solitude, souvenirs en cinq jours éprouvants; Duo est sur le point de craquer. 1x2, 3x4  
  
Auteur: Ebonywhite  
  
Genre: Drame, début de romance  
  
Couples: début de 1x2 et de 3x4 et, encore une fois, on laisse Wuffynou tout seul  
  
Disclaimer: Qui n'adore pas voir souffrir notre petit Duo? On t'aime quand même!!!  
  
Remarque: Chacun des chapitres est un jour  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapitre 1- Malentendu  
  
----------------------  
  
- Tu vas revenir bientôt? Moi, je t'attendrai sagement! Et quand tu seras de retour, on pourra continuer nos projets. Reviens-moi vite. J'ai confiance en toi, Duo!  
  
- C'est promis, je ferais de mon mieux! Et même d'ou je serais, je veillerai sur toi! Rien n'arrivera à ma petite Hildy, foi de Duo Maxwell!   
  
---  
  
Trois phrases. Courtes et simples. Étonnant comme ces mots mit ensemble prennent un sens si douloureux.  
  
La présente missive vous informe de la mort d'Hilde Dickel. Elle a périt des suites d'un attentat des troupes militaires d'Oz. Toutes nos condoléances.  
  
L'enveloppe était simple, formelle. Elle provenait sûrement d'un des survivants de l'attentat, n'ayant pu mettre des informations plus compromettantes dans la missive. Déjà, les mots s'emboîtèrent les uns sur les autres, chiffonnés par une main tremblante. Des doigts crispés resserrèrent la boule de papier entre eux, laissant les mots imprégnés douloureusement dans l'esprit du jeune garçon.  
  
Duo garda la tête baissé, une émotion indéfinissable voilant ses yeux déjà couverts par les mèches lui retombant dans son visage crispé. Encore une fois. Encore un ami si cher. Encore par sa faute, par son seul contact.   
  
je veillerai sur toi! Rien n'arrivera à ma petite Hildy, foi de Duo Maxwell!   
  
Et encore une promesse non tenue. Hilde n'était plus par sa faute. Cette personne à qui il tenait tant, comme toutes celles à qui il avait jamais tenu auparavant; toutes envolées. Encore quelqu'un de moins, encore un pas de plus vers la solitude totale.  
  
- Non...  
  
Le souffle qu'il laissa échappa entraîna une dernière secousse inconsciente, avant que la réalité s'empare de son esprit embrouillé par le choc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise désemparé pour ensuite se plisser, comme pour retenir les larmes montant de leur propre gré. La première goutte d'eau salée perla doucement sur sa joue, laissant un sillon humide derrière elle.   
  
- Non... Hildy... Pas encore...  
  
Duo releva brusquement la tête, laissant couler ses yeux améthystes sans plus rien faire pour les retenir.   
  
- Pas encore!!!  
  
Son poing s'abattit furieusement sur le mur et le visage crispé de douleur et de frustration resta penché sur le membre endolori, alors que de petites gouttes formaient des points plus sombres sur la manche du vêtement noir. En proie à une douleur incontrôlable, Duo ferma les yeux et laissa échappa un faible gémissement. La souffrance était si réelle qu'elle semblait palpable et lui coupait presque le souffle.  
  
- Nooon...  
  
Un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge alors que tout son être semblait souffrir pour la mort de sa meilleure amie. Par sa faute...  
  
- Ou est passé ce baka de Maxwell?! Encore à déconner quelque part?!  
  
Duo releva sa tête, les lèvres encore tremblantes. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout pas Wufei.  
  
- Maxwell!!!  
  
Le natté se retourna rapidement, faisant mine de ramasser des vêtements, au moment ou la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant paraître la tête d'un Wufei contrarié dans l'embrasure.   
  
-C'est pas le temps de faire du ménage, Maxwell!, s'écria t'il d'un ton impatient. Yuy veut nous exposer la prochaine mission!  
  
- J'arrive!, répondit Duo d'une voix si faussement joviale que Wufei fronça les sourcils et hésita quelques secondes avant de se retourner.  
  
- Dépêche, lança t'il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine de la petite maison leur servant de base.  
  
Duo se releva, faisant abstraction des pensées lui trottant dans la tête et se dépêcha de se passer un peu d'eau dans la figure avant de s'apprêter à rejoindre les autres. Ses yeux un peu gonflés s'associeraient facilement à un manque de sommeil, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle il prit congé des réparateurs de MS hier soir. S'arrêtant à la porte de sa chambre, il lui fallu faire un effort surhumain pour mettre la mort de son amie de côté. Il ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, avant de forcer un sourire à se peindre sur ses traits encore un peu rougis et de mettre le pied dans la petite cuisine.   
  
- C'est pas trop tôt, grogna Wufei alors que Heero leva à peine les yeux de son portable. Trowa dévisagea le natté en silence et comme à l'habitude, impossible de deviner ses pensées.   
  
- Où est Quatre?, demanda innocemment Duo en prenant place à l'autre bout de la table de bois avachi.   
  
- Rencontre les mécaniciens pour la journée, répondit Heero de sa voix impassible.  
  
Duo se cala dans sa chaise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regretter la présence de la seule personne ayant pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort. La seule à connaître Hilde. À cette pensée, Duo se hâta de faire le blanc dans son esprit avant de risquer de craquer devant ses compagnons d'armes. Il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois; dissimuler ses peines sous un masque joyeux. Pourtant l'atmosphère froide et sérieuse de la pièce ne lui fut pas d'une très grande aide.  
  
- On perd du temps avec ces vérifications, grogna Wufei. Pas besoin de mise au point après chaque combat!  
  
- Il va y avoir des ajouts d'armes essentiels, répliqua Heero en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son précieux écran. Et des petits changements.  
  
Le perfect soldier leva enfin les yeux, refermant l'écran du portable et fit le tour de ses coéquipiers du regard avant d'entamer le point principal point de la discussion.   
  
- Dans deux jours, au petit matin, on s'infiltre à l'entrepôt Epsilon Wires, au nord du Japon. On doit y sous-tirer quelques informations mineures sur le nouvel engin de combat d'Oz. Le niveau de difficulté ne devrait pas être trop élevé puisque la base n'est paré à aucune éventuelle attaque.  
  
- Ah non, on va encore devoir se lever tôt, gémit Duo pour dissiper les doutes sur son état d'âme.  
  
-Maxwell, t'es mieux de te lever quand ce sera l'heure sinon, je m'en chargerai personnellement, menaça le jeune chinois.   
  
- Mais oui Feifei, calme-toi, répliqua Duo avec un grand sourire.  
  
- C'est Wufei, Maxwell, grogna t'il en serrant les dents.  
  
- Dernier point, interrompit Heero d'un air indifférent, on a reçu une lettre.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers Duo.  
  
- Qui est Hilde?  
  
Duo se figea, un air d'une surprise effrayé se peignant sur ses traits. Il posa son regard sur Wufei, puis sur Trowa, comme pour chercher de l'aide sur leurs visages attentifs. Se retournant vers Heero, il ne répondit pas, attendant de voir qu'est-ce que le Perfect Soldier supposait.   
  
- Encore un de tes assassinats?, demanda froidement Wufei. T'as tué cette personne pour ton usage personnel, c'est ca?  
  
- Duo, reprit Heero, tu risques de nuire à nos missions. Tu ne peut pas agir sans nous informer de ce qui se trame.   
  
Une douleur lancinante s'empara de la poitrine de Duo et il eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants. Ils croyaient donc qu'il avait assassiné un ennemi?   
  
- Je... je peux voir la missive?, demanda Duo d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Sans rien ajouter, le japonais tira une enveloppe de sa poche et la posa sur la table. Les trois pilotes avaient leur regard braqué sur le visage bouleversé de Duo, supposant sûrement que ce dernier craignait d'être découvert. Ce dernier tendit une main presque tremblante pour s'emparer de la missive et d'en sortir un papier de l'enveloppe. Elle provenait du professeur J, s'étant sûrement informé de mauvaise source.   
  
Heero, je me dois de signaler la mort de cause inconnu d'une certaine Hilde Dickel. Je tenais à vous prévenir car elle avait quelque chose à avoir avec Duo. Ne sautez pas aux conclusions.   
  
Duo abaissa la lettre, levant un regard incertain vers Heero. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter d'être nanti d'un assassinat. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots de vérité, une grosse boule se formant dans sa gorge. Si seulement Quatre avait été là, lui qui connaissait du moins le nom d'Hilde.   
  
- Duo, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, demanda Trowa, se penchant vers l'avant. Lui qui parlait si rarement, il avait ouvert la bouche uniquement pour exercer plus de pression sur le natté. Pour savoir de quoi il causait.  
  
-Répond, appuya Wufei d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Une vague de chaleur submergea Duo, bouleversant sa figure. Il fixa son regard désespéré sur celui qu'il aimait, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Pourtant, ce dernier affichait le même air glacial que d'habitude, celui même que Duo avait tant de fois cherchait à déchiffrer pour savoir si le perfect soldier partageait ses sentiments. Mais rien cette fois, comme pour toutes les autres.  
  
- Je... je n'ai rien à vous dire, répliqua Duo en se levant brusquement de table. Ca ne nuira à rien.  
  
Incapable de pouvoir s'avouer la mort d'Hilde à voix haute, incapable de supporter les regards de pitié adressé à un faible, voila tout ce qui poussa Duo à se retirer sans plus ajouter un mot. À son grand soulagement, les autres n'insistèrent pas, retenu par le sage Heero qui devina qu'il ne retirerait rien pour l'instant. Personne ne vint déranger le natté qui s'enferma dans la chambre durant toute la matinée, assis sur le sol à fixer d'un regard vide le mur d'en face.  
  
---  
  
Pourtant, les allusions et les regards accusateurs ne le quittèrent pas du reste de la journée, où il fut bien obligé de quitter sa chambre et de continuer la journée comme un vague fantôme souriant de désarroi. Les regards profonds, transperçants et observateurs du perfect soldier ainsi que ceux furtifs mais insistants du français le suivaient partout et les remarques accusatrices de Wufei ne faisait que renforcer sa sensation d'âme échoué sur une île insensible à ses gémissements. Il tentait désespérément d'en faire abstraction, tout comme il essayait d'oublier le décès de son amie.   
  
Les trois pilotes étaient certains que Duo leur cachait une de ses manigances, risquant de nuire au fonctionnement de leur mission d'importance capitale. À l'heure du souper, après quelques heures d'effort désespérés de Duo pour ne pas craquer sous la pression, Wufei n'y tint plus. Il tenait plus que tout au monde à éliminer Treize et son association et craignait tant que Duo fasse échouer les plans avec ses surprises qu'il ne tint même plus en compte les sentiments du natté.   
  
- Maxwell!, explosa t'il soudainement, tu vas continuer tes chimères longtemps? T'as tué plein de monde dans ta vie, avoue-le donc! Par exprès ou pas, mais on t'entend des fois dans ton sommeil! Oh père Maxwell ou je sais pas quoi! Je suis sûr que cet assassinat de cet foutue Hilde ne te fait ni chaud ni froid! Tu pourrais au moins nous l'avouer, pour ne pas nous causer plus de problèmes! Tu fais que des conneries depuis qu'on se connaît...  
  
- Wufei, calme-toi, dit Heero, déposant brusquement sa fourchette.  
  
- ... Tu nuis à tous avec ta bonne humeur excessive et là, tu veux nous causer encore plus de tort à cause de prétendus rem...  
  
- Wufei, calme-toi!! , répéta Heero d'un ton menaçant.  
  
Wufei tremblait presque de rage et cessa enfin son discours énervé, se rasseyant d'un coup sec sur sa chaise. Duo avait tout encaissé, la tête baissée, cachant la douleur de son regard à travers ses mèches désordonnées. Il se leva soudainement de table, ses mèches cachant toute expression de son visage penché et prit congé de ses compagnons d'armes sans plus de manières. Se détournant, il s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero, juste au moment où Wufei réalisait la brutalité de ses paroles.  
  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter un mot sur cette scène, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Quatre pénétra dans la petite maison. Le blondinet avait l'air un peu épuisé mais affichait un sourire satisfait.  
  
- Salut!, dit-il joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine. Génial, t'as fait ton super spaghetti Trowa. Vive la cuisine française, je meurs de faim.   
  
Interloqué, Quatre s'arrêta net au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda t'il, inquiet, à la vue des visages sombres de ses compagnons qui ne touchaient plus à leur assiette. Et où est Duo?, ajouta t'il en constatant l'absence du joyeux luron.   
  
Wufei garda la tête baissé, honteux de son écart de conduite alors que Trowa gardait un silence pensif. Heero regarda Quatre dans les yeux et lui demanda, sans plus d'introduction;  
  
- Qui est Hilde?  
  
Quatre eut l'air surpris et se laissa lentement choir sur sa chaise, oubliant le met fumant qui se trouvait sous son nez.  
  
- Eh bien... la meilleure amie de Duo en dehors des pilotes, répondit t'il d'un ton hésitant. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
  
- Merde, murmura Wufei pour lui-même, réalisant brusquement l'impact de la situation.   
  
Comme personne ne semblait vouloir répondre à l'arabe intrigué, Trowa prit la parole.  
  
- Elle est décédée. On croyait que c'était un ennemi que Duo avait assassiné. C'est un gros malentendu.  
  
Brusquement, Quatre devina tout le reste de la situation et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage.   
  
- Il... il avait promis qu'il la protégerait et...  
  
Quatre resta à contempler d'un air abattu un coin de la table, Wufei se maudissant pour sa maladresse et Heero cherchant désespérément un moyen de racheter son erreur. Quand à Trowa, il ne rajouta rien et se contenta de fixer intensément la tête baissé de l'arabe, un silence lourd et insupportable régnant sur la petite cuisine. Finalement, Quatre se leva de table et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre de Duo, disparaissant de la vue des trois autres pilotes.  
  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper doucement à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa passer la joyeuse figure du natté. Un sourire heureux mais si superflu laissa deviner qu'il tenait à tout oublier. Pour l'instant.  
  
- Salut Qua-chan! T'as passé une bonne journée? Des vraies têtes de mules, ces mécaniciens, non?  
  
Le jeune arabe n'eut pas le courage de ramener Duo dans sa déprime et se promit d'attendre un moment plus propice où Duo s'ouvrirait de lui-même. Il avait déjà été trop forcé à parler aujourd'hui.  
  
- T'as raison! Ils ont tenu à rajouter plein de boutons étranges sur mon pauvre Sandrock, répondit Quatre, tout sourire.  
  
- Tu viens manger chinois avec moi? J'ai le goût de sortir! On gardera la super-bouffe de Trowa pour demain midi, ca nous évitera de faire des sandwiches aux tomates pas mûres.  
  
- Je suis bien d'accord!  
  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien, l'expression hypocritement joyeuse de Duo lui permettant de s'évader librement entre les rangées bien garnies du buffet chinois. Au retour, il évita les trois autres et dit joyeusement bonne nuit à Quatre avant de s'enfermer de bonne heure dans sa chambre, prétextant vouloir rattraper son sommeil perdu. Pourtant, quand il fut couché ce soir-là, il ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans ses pensées, alors que Heero tapait sur son portable à l'autre bout de la pièce, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs à son compagnon à qui il n'avait pas eut le courage de s'excuser ou d'adresser la parole. Tout comme Wufei. Et tout comme Quatre qui avait jugé plus sage de laisser passer ce jour comme Duo l'entendait. La vérité n'est pas toujours pas bonne à dire, ou à exposer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils supposaient tous, ignorant que Duo s'endormit en pleurant silencieusement.  
  
----------------------  
  
Et voila un premier jour. Les malheurs de Duo ne font que commencer. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez. Reviews? Je l'ai commencé durant mon cours de maths en fin de session ( on se demande pourquoi j'ai coulé l'exam synthèse... )  
  
À bientôt! 


	2. Cendres et errance

Et voila le chapitre 2... moi no baka, c'est assez évident. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ca aide vraiment!  
  
Disclaimer: Histoire de baver sur le clavier; imaginons Duo avec un pantalon de cuir noir et moulant taille très basse, les cheveux détachés et ondulant sur sa poitrine nue, un adorable sourire shinigamesque aux lèvres... Wah!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews: à la fin du chapitre, toooout en bas Encore merciii!  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapitre 2: Cendres et errance  
  
---------------------  
  
- Tu viens Duo? J'ai quelque chose de trop génial à te montrer! Avec ca, tu pourras affronter n'importe qui... Tada!   
  
- Hein? Un ruban?  
  
- Hi hi! Bouge pas, il faut que je te l'attache....  
  
- Mais-euh...! Mes cheveux!  
  
- Pas de mais, t'auras qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir le droit de rentrer dans l'entrepôt du professeur... Et voila!  
  
- Aaaah! Je vois! He he, shinigami lives!  
  
- Wah, t'es trop génial! Hi hi, on va les connaître, ces aliments qu'ils nous font bouffer pour notre santé...  
  
---  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond d'un gris écaillé. Tournant lentement son regard encore endormi à sa droite, il aperçut les chiffres lumineux du cadran qui indiquait 9: 10 am. Les derniers souvenirs de son rêve s'estompèrent tranquillement alors qu'il se mettait sur son séant, s'étirant les bras en poussant un bâillement satisfait. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, alors que les effluves traînantes du sommeil le quittaient, qu'il se remémora des événements de la journée précédente et que son rêve-souvenir lui apparut dans toute la douleur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le revivre. Un reflet d'une tristesse accablée se refléta dans ses yeux améthystes alors qu'il poussait d'un geste las les couvertures, déposant ses pieds sur le plancher glacé.   
  
- Tu as bien dormi, Duo?, demanda une voix étrangère à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
Duo se retourna et son regard se posa sur les cheveux ébouriffés du perfect soldier, qui avait levé ses yeux de son écran. C'était donc à lui qu'avait appartenu cette voix presque douce, empreinte d'un soupçon d'inquiétude et de compassion...  
  
- Euh oui, comme une bûche, répondit-il d'un ton plutôt neutre.   
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rêvasser, se disant que ce ton si doux était associé à un autre sentiment que celui de la pitié... Heero devait avoir tout appris de la bouche de Quatre, ce qui le poussait à se repentir de son erreur.  
  
Miracle, le perfect soldier a fait une erreur, ne put s'empêcher de penser Duo, un sourire amer se peignant sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne fera sûrement jamais l'erreur de m'aimer.  
  
Ces sombres pensées mêlées au souvenir de sa défunte amie lui arrachèrent un soupir de désolation qui s'échappa de ses lèvres serrées, comme pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre sanglot. Pourtant, le natté n'avait plus envie de pleurer, sachant qu'il devrait tenir toute la journée. Et tant qu'à y être, le plus longtemps possible. Oublier tout ça; ca ne servait à rien de se lamenter. On ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Et puis l'unique façon de venger Hilde était de s'investir à fond dans la mission pour faire tomber Oz, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire en pleurnichant... S'accrochant désespérément à ces résolutions, Duo prit une profonde inspiration et laissa un sourire hypocrite s'étendre sur son visage.   
  
- Duo? Tu m'entends?  
  
Duo sursauta et se retourna à nouveau, pour se rendre compte que le perfect soldier l'observait d'un air concerné.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
- Je te demandais simplement si ça allait. Tu sais, je suis...  
  
- Je sais, l'interrompit vivement Duo, refusant de se faire laisser sombrer à nouveau dans le passé.   
  
J'irais sûrement mieux après un bon déjeuner, j'ai trop la dalle, continua t'il d'un ton innocent, se levant pour s'étirer à nouveau, poussant un long bâillement.  
  
- Meeting ce midi, pour les instructions de la mission de demain, ajouta Heero avant que Duo ne quitte la pièce, répondant un bref; J'y serais!   
  
- Tu tiendras pas longtemps, se murmura Heero à lui-même après que la porte se soit refermé. Si seulement je pouvais t'aider...  
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans trop d'embûches, Duo abordant toujours son air de joyeux luron. Pourtant, Quatre devinait bien que son attitude était forcé et même Trowa et Heero semblait le savoir sans pourtant rien pouvoir y changer. Quand à Wufei, ses remords disparurent bien vite lorsque Duo lui fit le coup du spaghetti froid envoyé sur les cheveux fraîchement lavé du chinois... L'adepte de la justice eut tôt fait de rougir de colère et de poursuivre le natté crampé de rire à travers la maison. Ce qui résulta en une violente chute sur le plancher encore mouillé, les deux pilotes se retrouvant empêtrés l'un sur l'autre, Duo hurlant de rire, les jambes emmêles dans celle du chinois et Wufei hurlant des insultes, le visage collé sur la natte de l'américain.  
  
- Maxwell, je vais te TUER!!!, hurla t'il, attirant les têtes des trois autres pilotes dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Habitués à ce quotidien remue-ménage, ils ne firent que sourire d'un air amusé, secouant la tête. Les gaffes avaient toujours servis à tout faire oublier à Duo, où du moins à mettre ses problèmes de côté. Et Wufei était parfait à énerver...   
  
- T'es fâché contre moi, Feifei?, demanda Duo d'un ton faussement abattu, prenant un air de chien battu.   
  
- C'est Wufei!!! WU-FEI!!!  
  
Wufei se renfrogna, se dépêtrant et se relevant alors que les trois autres pilotes retournaient à leurs tâches en soupirant. L'attitude joyeuse de l'américain le frappa alors qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Le natté tentait de tout oublier, même les paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait adressé...  
  
Duo s'appuya sur ses coudes et un sourire shinigamesque se peignit sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Wuffy alors?   
  
- Ah et puis merde, marmonna Wufei. Autant jouer le jeu, vu que Duo semblait si enclin à oublier. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient tous, alors que Duo avait besoin plus que tout de réconfort. Une fois après avoir pleuré sur l'épaule d'un ami, on est prêt à tout affronter. Mais essayer d'oublier tout de suite... Mais cela, Wufei et les autres ne le considéraient pas, se pliant aux mensonges du jeune américain.  
  
- Wuffinou?  
  
- OMAE WO KOROSU!!! s'écria à nouveau Wufei en se penchant brusquement sur le natté, prêt à le relever et à le clouer au mur. Ce dernier bondit du sol et s'enfuit en gloussant, manquant de trébucher à nouveau, un Wufei enragé à ses trousses.  
  
La journée fut consacré au repos et de simples tâches ménagères effectués par Quatre avec l'aide de Trowa, alors que le perfect soldier restait collé à son portable, recherchant on-ne-sait quelles informations infinies. De toute manière, personne ne s'était jamais intéressé plus que cela à ce portable, et encore moins à ce que Heero pouvait bien en faire. Wufei s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il avait le privilège d'habiter seul, sûrement occupé à quelque forme de méditation ou d'activités intellectuelles... Qui sait! Quand à Duo, il assista tant bien que mal Quatre à son ménage et fut bien contraint d'aller s'occuper ailleurs après avoir cassé la énième assiette... au grand dam de Trowa qui tenait à être seul avec le jeune arabe, sans pourtant en montrer le moindre signe. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi, alors que Duo revenait d'une petite visite à son Deathscythe, histoire d'oublier les noires pensées qui le rattrapaient, que les choses commencèrent à se gâter.  
  
Entrant sans trop de bruit dans le salon, Duo retira sa veste qu'il envoyait valser maladroitement à l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait le portable de Heero, qui était allé chercher quelques papiers dans sa chambre. La veste accrocha l'écran ouvert de la machine et l'entraîna à sa suite sur le plancher de bois verni, à une assez bonne distance de la table de verre où l'ordinateur était posé...  
  
- Merde!, s'exclama Duo, un air horrifié sur la figure alors que la machine s'écrasait à terre avec un bruit semblable à celui que fait un écran qui se fissure...  
  
Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Heero sortit en trombe de la chambre et son regard se posa immédiatement sur l'endroit où gisait la carcasse de l'ordinateur et la veste du natté. Son regard se teinta d'une colère irrépressible alors qu'il le posait sur le visage horrifié de son compagnon d'armes.   
  
- Hee-chan, je suis dé... commença t'il sur un ton plein de remords et apeuré.   
  
- Duo, comment penses-tu pouvoir réussir la mission de demain à présent!?! Comment pénétrer dans un entrepôt si on a pas les codes d'infiltration!?! Pour une fois, POUR UNE FOIS, t'aurais pas pu faire attention??!!, enragea Heero, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la machine et l'empoignant, constatant rapidement l'étendue des dégâts.  
  
- Je suis désolé..., balbutia Duo, l'air plus embarrassé que jamais.  
  
-Ça sert à rien d'être désolé! Arrête tes singeries, ton attitude de clown nous tombe franchement sur les nerfs à tous! On est pas dans un cirque, on a une mission d'importance MONDIALE à faire!!! Tu peux comprendre ça?!, s'exclama le japonais d'un ton furieux avant de se diriger à pas vifs vers sa chambre, la dépouille de portable sous le bras.   
  
Sans plus attendre, Duo se rua désespérément sur les talons du perfect soldier, déterminé à lui faire des excuses avant que le froid ne s'installe à jamais entre eux.   
  
- Heero, attend!  
  
La porte se referma brusquement au moment où Duo arrivait sur son seuil, seulement pour la recevoir en pleine figure. Le natté la reçut en plein sur le nez, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Déjà, le sang coulait à flot alors qu'il portait les mains à son nez, étourdi de l'important choc qu'il recevait de recevoir. Une porte claqué à pleine vitesse; inutile de donner plus de précisions sur le visage meurtri du jeune américain. Il resta quelques instants penché, les deux mains couvrant son nez, les larmes de douleur lui picotant les yeux, un gémissement étouffé sortant de sa gorge. Enfin, il se précipita à la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son état pitoyable. Heureusement, Wufei n'avait pas été plus intéressé à la dispute de ses compagnons et Quatre et Trowa semblaient être à l'extérieur.   
  
Penché sur le lavabo, les mains appuyées sur le petit comptoir, Duo laissa couler le liquide rougeâtre quelques instants avant de passer de l'eau sur sa figure. En effleurant son nez meurtri, il gémit à nouveau et de nouvelles larmes de douleur lui montèrent aux yeux.   
  
C'est entièrement ma faute... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres pour justifier la super boursouflure qui va me servir de nez? Je peux quand même pas dire que Heero m'a envoyé une porte à la figure parce que j'ai cassé son portable et nos chances de réussir notre infiltration... Ah, putain, mais qu'est-ce que ca peut faire mal, un stupide nez... Merde., c'est pas croyable!  
  
Duo resta encore une bonne dizaine de minutes dans la salle de bain, essayant tant bien que mal de diminuer l'ampleur de la blessure. En quittant la petite pièce, son nez était encore boursouflé et bleui, quoique ce fut moins pire qu'il s'y attendait. Il s'écrasa sur le divan du salon, fixant d'un air vide la veste qui traînait par terre, tiraillé par moment par la douleur aigu qu'il ressentait encore. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au vide accablant qu'il ressentait en pensant à Heero. Il devait tellement lui en vouloir... Il ne risque pas d'avoir le moindre sentiment pour moi à présent, songea amèrement Duo, torturé par l'amour désespéré qu'il vouait au japonais.  
  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit toute grande, laissant entrant un Quatre riant aux éclats suivi de Trowa qui riait lui aussi... Surchargés de sacs d'épiceries, les deux pilotes échangeaient des propos amusé, Quatre parlant avec enthousiasme et Trowa semblant plus joyeux que jamais auparavant. Duo se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuil pour éviter d'attirer les regards des pilotes, observant la scène d'un oeil morose. Il se surprit à exprimer une immense jalousie envers ces deux tourtereaux qui semblaient si bien s'entendre, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais avoué quoi que ce soit. Si seulement il pouvait éprouver ce bonheur juste un infime instant avec Heero...  
  
Soudain, Quatre trébucha et perdit l'équilibre, manquant de s'écrouler par terre sous le poids des sacs. Trowa le soutint rapidement, plongeant son regard profond dans celui de Quatre, alors que les deux figures n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.  
  
- Ca va, Quatre?, demanda Trowa, concerné.  
  
- Euh, oui oui, balbutia Quatre tout en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Embarrassé, Trowa le lâcha et se redressa, ramassant quelques sacs avec des gestes empreint d'un semblant de nervosité.  
  
- Je vais porter ca à la cuisine. Va avertir les autres, sinon les pizzas vont refroidir, dit Trowa d'un ton plutôt tendre et amical.  
  
- J'y vais, répondit Quatre, reprenant tranquillement son calme, un sourire se peignant à nouveau sur son visage. Merci de m'avoir aider pour les emplettes, ta compagnie m'est très agréable.  
  
Trowa releva son regard vers le visage heureux du jeune arabe et sembla quelques instants pris de court, avant de sourire à nouveau.  
  
- Ca m'a fait très plaisir.  
  
Duo détourna la tête, une expression frustré se peignant sur son visage qui semblait neutre il y à peine quelques instants. Avant que Heero lui dise cela... Surtout après cette histoire de portable. Duo se remit à ruminer de sombres pensées et sursauta presque jusqu'au plafond lorsque la main de Quatre se posa sur son épaule.  
  
- Salut Duo! Je... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?!, s'exclama le blondinet, une expression horrifié sur son visage.  
  
- Oh ca! He he, j'aurais pas du m'énerver à courir partout... Excès de sucre!, répondit Duo avec un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres.  
  
- Tu t'es cogné contre quoi? Montre-moi ca, il faut te soigner...  
  
- Non non, ca va, répondit Duo en se relevant, tentant de regagner son joyeux sourire.  
  
- Non, ca ne va pas!, s'exclama Quatre, l'air très inquiet. Viens à la salle de bain, il faut arranger ca.  
  
- Ca va je te dis, répondit brusquement Duo en retirant son bras de la main de Quatre. Ce dernier resta interloqué quelques instants avant de considérant son ami qui s'éloignait avec un air désemparé, presque empli de remords. Il avait complètement oublier Duo durant ces deux heures passé avec Trowa... Il s'était amusé en laissant son ami en deuil seul et cela lui valut tout le reste de la soirée à se morfondre sur son erreur de mauvais ami. L'arabe se promit d'aller le voir après souper et à ne pas le quitter sans avoir put retirer de lui ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.  
  
À table, Trowa ne passa pas de commentaire lorsque Duo vint s'asseoir et Quatre avertit Wufei ne rien faire remarquer, se doutant que le natté ne voudrait certainement pas en parler. Quand Heero prit place à la table, en dernier, son regard se teinta de surprise horrifié en voyant l'état de la tête penché de son partenaire, occupé à enlever les champignons de la pizza. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, plus il se ravisa, comprenant que l'état du natté était du à son accès de colère un peu injustifié. Son visage s'emplit de remords qu'il tenta de vite faire disparaître sous son masque de froideur, se promettant de lui parler coûte que coûte ce soir.  
  
Le souper se déroula plutôt en silence, mis à part les dernières directives de sécurité que lança Heero afin d'obtenir la réussite la plus parfaite à la mission de l'aube du lendemain. Puis, Quatre tenta désespérément de mettre un peu de vie à la table, place habituellement occupé par l'américain. Ce dernier semblait fatigué et ne lança que quelques paroles forcées dépourvues de sa joie habituelle en réponse aux plaisanteries nerveuses du jeune arabe.  
  
À peine une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Quatre et Trowa se mettaient à trier les sacs d'épicerie et que Wufei retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, on sonna à la porte. Duo, tout près de cette dernière, se leva du fauteuil d'un geste las et lança un; J'y vais! pas trop enthousiasme avant de l'ouvrir. Le facteur du service de poste en détérioration des colonies -White colonial post, apportait un petit colis brun au nom de D. Maxwell que ce dernier considéra d'un air intrigué, s'empressant de signer le feuillet de remise.   
  
- C'est quoi Duo?, lança la voix de Quatre depuis la cuisine.  
  
Duo s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut arrêter net parla minuscule étampe d'Oz sur le dessus du paquet.  
  
- Rien rien, des factures! lança t'il d'une voix presque tremblante, redoutant le contenu de ce qui pourrait affoler inutilement les quatre autres  
  
Mu de son habituel curiosité insatiable, le jeune natté déballa lentement le paquet, sachant au fond de lui que le colis ne contenait rien de dangereux. Ses doigts tremblants défirent avec une extrême lenteur le dernier rebord de papier de la petite boîte. Son regard presque apeuré plongea sur le dessus de la boîte, glissant sur un long ruban bleu. Une écharpe. Celle d'Hilde. Son corps fut pris de petits frissonnements alors que ses doigts glissaient nerveusement sur le tissu, avant de le tirer lentement du paquet. Elle sembla alors s'égrener, quelques petits bouts de pierraille noire retombant dans le fond de la boîte, pour dégringoler sur un petit tas de leurs semblables.... Des cendres. Poussant un gémissement étouffé, Duo laissa tomba le petit colis, laissant le corps inhumé s'éparpiller sur le plancher. Il recula de quelques pas, un air horrifié sur sa figure, l'écharpe glissant de ses doigts.   
  
- Duo?, demanda avec inquiétude la voix de Heero derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
  
- Dé... désolé, murmura Duo avant de se détourner brusquement et de se précipiter dans sa chambre, laissant un japonais ébahi derrière lui. Ce dernier fixa d'un regard inquiet la porte refermé et s'avança vers le dégât de cendres. Se penchant, il les effleura du bout des doigts, ne devinant pas tout de suite leur provenance. Alors que la tête de Quatre apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit du perfect soldier, le rendant rouge de colère contre Oz et contre lui-même.  
  
- Heero? C'était quoi, cette histoire?, demanda Quatre, concerné.  
  
Heero releva la tête et murmura, une lueur de remords s'affichant dans ses yeux colbats.  
  
- Les cendres. D'Hilde, répondit t'il en abaissant à nouveau la tête.   
  
- Quoi?, s'affola Quatre, s'approchant rapidement du japonais. Ce dernier se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers sa chambre.  
  
- Je m'en occupe. Laisse-moi seul avec Duo. Jusqu'à demain.  
  
Quatre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Heero s'engouffrant déjà dans la chambre à coucher qu'il partageait avec le natté. Le regard inquiet de l'arabe se reporta sur les cendres et en particulier sur l'écharpe bleue. La prenant entre ses doigts, il se murmura à lui-même; Aide-le Heero. Tu en es le seul encore capable.  
  
---  
  
La regard de Heero se posa immédiatement sur le dos du natté, assis sur son lit, les mains crispés sur le drap. Il était impossible de deviner ce qui lui arrivait; essayait t'il de se calmer? pleurait t'il? était-ce des tremblements qui l'agitaient ainsi? Le perfect soldier le fixa quelques instants, planté devant la porte, avant de prendre la parole sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant, mais qui tremblait presque de remords et de regrets.  
  
- Duo, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider... Regarde-moi, je t'en prie.  
  
Duo ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, tournant obstinément le dos au japonais.  
  
- Duo, je t'en prie...  
  
Voyons que le natté ne semblait pas vouloir esquisser le moindre mouvement, Heero s'avança de lui-même et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir près de lui lorsqu'il sentit un intense frissonnement parcourir le jeune américain.  
  
- Non... Laisse-moi..., souffla t'il dans un gémissement.  
  
Le regard de Heero prit une lueur de désespoir.  
  
- Je suis tellement désolé..., avança t'il désespérément. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour toi, à quel point je m'en veux de m'être conduit comme un parfait imbécile alors que tu avais besoin d'aide...  
  
- JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE!!!, hurla soudainement Duo, se relevant d'un bond, tout tremblant. Son regard furibond se tourna vers Heero et celui-ci pu y lire une douleur infinie, put y voir les larmes qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois sillonner ce doux visage. Il put y voir tout le désespoir de ce beau visage crispé par une douleur proche de la colère.  
  
Se levant d'un bond à son tour, le japonais plaqua le natté au mur juste derrière lui, l'enserrant d'une étreinte puissante, forçant la petite tête à se déposer sur son épaule. Il le tenait fortement contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre caressant ses doux cheveux. Pendant quelques secondes, Duo ne fit rien sous le coup de la surprise, un air ébahi sur son visage sillonné de larmes. Puis, ses yeux se plissèrent, s'emplissant de larmes et un sanglot étouffé s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il se laissa aller contre le corps brûlant de Heero, se cramponnant à sa chemise, secoué de sanglots trop longtemps retenus. Le japonais se mit à le bercer doucement, empli d'une tendresse qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Tout va bien aller, Duo. Allez, pleure et oublie. Je serais toujours là, murmura t'il.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, la tête de Duo enfouie sur l'épaule de Heero, se laissant aller contre l'étreinte rassurante de celui qui le caressait doucement. Puis, un murmure étouffé sortit de sa gorge.  
  
- Pourquoi tu fais ca?   
  
Le regard déchiré de Heero exprima tout le dilemme qu'il avait subi depuis tous ces longs mois passés avec Duo. Celui de combattre ses violents sentiments qui nuiraient à la mission. Et que de toute façon, le natté ne partagerait jamais.  
  
- Pour t'aider, murmura t'il, fermant ses yeux comme pour diminuer ses chances de glisser un mot compromettant dans sa phrase.  
  
Les sanglots de Duo n'étaient presque plus perceptibles et il releva lentement la tête.  
  
- Ca fait mal, murmura t'il, les yeux emplis d'une douleur différente.  
  
Heero ne relâcha pas son étreinte, un air de surprise se peignant sur ses traits. Duo ne parlait pas d'Hilde et de ces derniers événements...  
  
- C'est toi qui me fais mal, souffla t'il, comme pour nier l'espoir qui s'ouvrait à lui.  
  
Duo s'agrippa encore plus fermement à la chemise de Heero, puis le força à relâcher un peu son étreinte pour le regarder dans les yeux. Chacun des deux regards étaient questionneurs, presque blessé dans leur espoir.  
  
- Hee-chan, murmura Duo, ses yeux à nouveau emplis de larmes. Arrête de prétendre cela pour me faire sentir mieux. Tu me blesses encore plus.  
  
Les yeux de Heero s'animèrent d'un espoir fou et durant cet instant, il oublia sa mission, son statut d'homme sans sentiment. C'est alors que Duo gémit à nouveau, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule du japonais. Une affreuse migraine s'empara de lui, prête à lui faire perdre la tête avec des souvenirs en rafale. Comment pouvait-il penser à lui-même alors que Hilde était morte par sa faute?! Il lui devait au moins le respect...   
  
Ses jambes cédèrent soudainement, le faisant s'affaisser contre Heero. Ce dernier le soutint et le déposa sur le lit, sans pour autant défaire son étreinte. Duo gémit à nouveau, secoué d'un sanglot incontrôlable. Heero était tourmenté par les paroles de Duo, par ses pleurs, par sa douleur... Était-ce cette douleur qui avait fait délirer le natté? Il ne pouvait pas espérer un tel cadeau de la part de Duo... Son amour était impossible... Par pour lui!  
  
Heero resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de l'américain, alors que ce dernier était couché contre son corps, sa tête enfouie sur la poitrine du perfect soldier. Le japonais se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise, prit d'une passion sans nom qui le dévorait au point de le rendre presque fou. Ce corps si désirable, celui de la personne qu'il aimait d'un amour fou et interdit et qui à présent pleurait quelques larmes éparses, presque asséché d'une grande fatigue émotionnelle... Heero ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier le jeune homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.   
  
- Duo..., murmura t'il d'une voix si basse qu'il l'entendait à peine lui-même.  
  
Ce dernier ne pleurait plus, presque endormi, niché contre ce qui lui semblait être la réalisation de son désir interdit. Les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans les profondes abîmes du sommeil lui semblèrent si irréelles qu'il se cru être déjà en train de rêver. " Ai shiteru... "  
  
Il s'était endormi. C'était aussi bien ainsi, songea le jeune japonais, bouleversé de l'aveu qu'il venait de faire au natté. Il n'avait sûrement pas entendu et c'était bien mieux comme ca. Au moins, il avait éprouvé un peu de réconfort, se dit à nouveau Heero en se glissant silencieusement hors du lit. Il était bien loin de se douter du bien que Duo avait éprouvé en pouvant enfin être si proche de son plus secret désir. Comme il était bien loin de se douter du tort que lui causerait son prochain acte.  
  
Après avoir remonté les couvertures sur la paisible forme endormi, Heero épia longuement la respiration régulière de l'endormi, les yeux voilé par un profond désespoir. Puis, il se retourna, enfila sa veste et sortit en douce de la chambre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de revoir le natté, ni de rester ici durant ces prochains jours. S'engouffrant dans la nuit noire et dense, il frissonna au contact de l'air frisquet de l'automne. Il ferait comme convenu, comme le lui indiquait son devoir de pilote et comme le lui avait proposé le professeur J. Après cela, on verrait bien... Se retournant une dernière fois vers la maison plongé dans le noir, il soupira et pour la première fois, ressentit le violent sentiment de la tristesse. Alors qu'à l'intérieur, Duo était plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, Heero plongea dans une profonde nuit sans espoir.  
  
-----------------------  
  
La soudaine disparition de Heero va se clarifier d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Alors, c'est demain la mission; qui sera loin de se dérouler parfaitement.... Accident en vue!  
  
Si vous croyez que Duo vient de craquer, eh bien attendez de voir à la fin de ces 5 jours... euh, plus que trois! Mais il aura droit à ses bonheurs aussi, enfin dans trois jours. Lol! Enfin je crois... Je veux un vrai 1x2 moua!  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
siria black: Oui, c'est vrai, avec des amis comme ça, autant s'acheter un congélateur... Mais il faut les pardonner, ils commencent seulement à savoir ce qu'est un ami.   
  
Hina Maxwell: Il y a quand même des moments moins tristes dans ce chapitre... non? se sens coupable de faire souffrir Duo  
  
ShinOyasumi: Trop cool ton penname! Ta référence personelle, je l'ai reconnu tout de suite! Lol, j'ai trop rit en lisant ce bout-là de ta fic! Je l'adore trop, ton histoire! Toi aussi, la suuuuuuite! C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez baka les trois icebergs. Mais ils jamais eu l'occasionde consoler quelqu'un, il me semble... Mais tu vas voir, notre Heero sauvage commence à s'adoucir un peu... Vive le 1 x 2!!!  
  
elisa: Oui, ca va empirer pas mal avec le chapitre 3 et 4... Wah, pauvre Duo! Pour la fin, je suis pas trop sûre encore... Mais je crois pas pouvoir supporter une death end après tout ce que Duo a vécu. Il a droit à ces bonheurs, lui aussi. 


	3. Remords

D  
  
Ca continue mal pour Duo; accident d'un des G-boys par sa faute en mission, souvenirs de son passé et... Désolé, j'ai une grande bouche J'espère que vous allez apprécier et je vous promet que Duo aura droit à son repos! Et le mystère de Heero s'éclaircira bientôt   
  
Disclaimer: Je devrais peut-être me pratiquer à taper avec dix doigts... J'ai l'air de quoi, moua, à taper toute cette fic avec un seul doigt?!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapitre 3: Remords  
  
------------------------  
  
Les rayons du soleil matinal, entrant en doux rayons par la fenêtre dont Quatre venait de tirer les rideaux, illuminèrent le visage angélique du jeune natté, lui donnant l'air d'un mort paisible, étendu de côté sur des draps d'un blanc immaculé. La blessure de son nez, toujours un peu bleu et enflé, lui donnait l'illusion d'un enfant sans défense. Le blondinet s'approcha doucement de son ami, posant une main pleine de tendresse sur son bras droit qui retombait sur le lit comme s'il avait enserré une forme humaine un peu plus tôt.   
  
- Duo, murmura Quatre en se penchant sur son ami. Allez Duo-chan, debout.   
  
Duo remua légèrement, ouvrant doucement ses paupières pour révéler ses magnifiques iris améthystes au milieu d'un regard encore tout endormi. La première chose qu'il vit fut la main gentiment posé sur son bras et les événements de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire.  
  
- Hee-chan, murmura t'il en se retournant.  
  
- Non, c'est seulement moi. Quatre, répondit le blondinet en esquissant un sourire tendre mais empreint d'une tristesse accablé pour son meilleur ami.  
  
- Hee-chan, tu n'es pas parti, murmura à nouveau Duo, son esprit et regard endormi trompant la vision qu'il avait de la chemise bleu que revêtait l'arabe.   
  
Quatre retira sa main et s'agenouilla près du lit, son regard concerné se plongeant dans celui de l'américain.   
  
- Duo, c'est juste Quatre, dit-il avec un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres.  
  
Les yeux de Duo s'ouvrirent complètement et il fixa quelques instants Quatre d'un regard intrigué avant de se retourner lentement, fixant l'espace vide près de lui, dont il n'y avait même pas la moindre trace d'un reste de chaleur humaine. Se redressant vivement sur son séant, le natté fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard inquiet avant de se retourner vers le jeune arabe, redoutant déjà la réponse à sa question pas encore formulée.  
  
- Où est Hee-chan?  
  
Quatre baissa le regard, se redressant tranquillement pour ensuite reporter ses yeux désolés sur le visage de Duo tendu vers lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit assis sur le lit et que Quatre se tenait debout, ce dernier pouvait sentir toute l'intensité du regard du natté qui soupesaient ses moindres réactions. Embarrassé, l'arabe fixa d'un oeil vague le 10:17 am qu'indiquait le cadran avant d'enfin reprendre la parole, plongeant son regard concerné dans celui interrogateur du natté.  
  
- Il est parti, annonça t'il d'une voix désolée. On le cherche depuis plus de 3 heures et tout nous indique qu'il a été retrouvé le profe...  
  
- Parti?!, s'exclama Duo, une lueur de désespoir se reflétant dans ses yeux. Mais... et la mission?  
  
- On va attendre un peu, s'empressa d'ajouter Quatre sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. Tu sais, il est peut-être juste sorti prendre l'air... Au pire, on peut faire cette mission tous les quatre, on a toutes les directives essentielles...  
  
- Il ne peut pas nous laisser en plan comme ca!, s'exclama Duo, se relevant brusquement du lit en bousculant Quatre au passage.  
  
- Duo attend, je t'en prie, demanda l'arabe désespéré, s'agrippant au bras de son ami. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, tu t'affoles pour rien...  
  
Duo s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce, son meilleur ami toujours agrippé à lui. Baissant la tête, il fut pris de court par la brûlante réalité et se mit à murmurer pour lui-même, ne se rendant pas compte que Quatre entendait tout.  
  
- Il est parti... C'est de ma faute... Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de me jeter sur lui comme ça...?  
  
- Duo, ne dis pas ça!, s'affola le blondinet. Il a du recevoir un ordre de mission et puis...  
  
- Il est parti hier, souffla Duo, alors qu'il venait brusquement de s'en rendre compte. Et c'est bien normal... Je lui ait avoué ça, j'ai fait le pathétique garçonnet...  
  
- Duo, ce n'est pas ta faute!, s'écria Quatre, le visage prit du désespoir le plus profond. Je t'en supplie, tu n'as rien fait de mal ou de pathétique! Je te comprend, et lui aussi!  
  
Duo releva lentement la tête, ne semblant pas avoir entendu les paroles de Quatre, mais ayant surpris sa folle inquiétude pour lui. Il ne désirait rien de moins que d'affoler son meilleur ami, qui ne méritait en rien de pareils soupçons. Connaissant Quatre, il savait qu'il était déjà en proie à des inquiétudes monstres alors que c'était lui-même le monstre, c'est lui qui avait tout fait pour mériter ça...   
  
Duo se retourna et regarda son ami dans les yeux, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.  
  
- Désolé Qua-chan, j'étais encore endormi. Faut pas me réveiller comme ça, le félin paresseux en moi risque de provoquer des réactions étranges... Et je sais bien que tout ce que l'iceberg fait, c'est bien notre bien et pour celui des colonies. T'inquiètes pas pour moi, Quatrounet!  
  
L'expression du visage de Quatre passa de surprise à celle d'une tendresse incomparable et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes de respect et d'amour. Il attira Duo contre lui dans une longue étreinte.  
  
- Duo-chan..., murmura t'il, et ce simple murmure empreint d'émotions voulait tout dire. À quel point il était désolé pour lui, à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il le trouvait courageux... Duo appuya sa tête contre celle de son meilleur ami et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourtant, il les retint et esquissa un faible sourire, serrant plus fort le blondinet contre lui. Il n'était pas si seul après tout.  
  
---  
  
Le reste de la matinée se déroula en une anxieuse attente, chacun réfléchissant sur ce qui devait se passer. Personne n'ignorait que le capitaine était sûrement parti pour une bonne raison, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter. Surtout Duo qui s'en voulait amèrement de sa conduite affaibli et qui se persuadait que l'absence du perfect soldier était de son unique faute. Wufei ne cessa de pester et de se marmonner tout bas des injures contre ce capitaine " non dévolu, lâche, imprévisible, ... " alors que Trowa, plus efficace, vérifiait encore une fois les codes d'accès qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire sortir du portable en miette. Duo, pour sa part, se laissa soigner son nez endolori par Quatre, qui n'insista pas plus sur la raison de cette blessure.  
  
Enfin, alors qu'il dînait silencieusement à table, les quatre pilotes convinrent de partir et d'effectuer leur mission tant bien que mal.   
  
- Et il se dit vouloir sauver ces colonies..., avait marmonné Wufei entre ses dents, à l'intention du capitaine absent.  
  
- Il reviendra, avait répliqué Quatre. On connaît tous notre capitaine et s'il est parti, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison.  
  
Duo s'était contenté de ravaler ses sombres inquiétudes, craignant de ne plus jamais revoir le japonais pour qui il s'était éprit encore plus, jusqu'à le rendre fou d'un amour secret. Et pire encore, il craignait qu'il arriva malheur au perfect soldier.   
  
---  
  
Ils n'eurent pas de difficulté à trouver l'emplacement de l'entrepôt Epsilon Wires et furent prêt à s'infiltrer peu avant une heure de l'après-midi. Réduit au nombre de quatre, ils durent réviser les tâches, tout de même importuné par l'absence du cinquième pilote qui devait contrôler les tâches de l'extérieur. Trowa prit le poste de Heero, caché derrière un tas de débris à l'extérieur de la porte de derrière, jouant le rôle de garde et de transmetteur d'informations à l'aide d'un petit micro en la possession de Quatre. Les trois autres s'infiltrèrent facilement en forcant la petite porte et Duo et Quatre devaient accompagner Wufei jusqu'à la pièce principale de l'entrepôt, où il serait le seul à forcer le code d'accès et à s'emparer des plans.  
  
L'entrepôt ouvrait ses portes à deux heures, raison pour laquelle le mieux aurait été d'effectuer la mission le matin, mais le nombre d'ouvriers et de gardes était tout de même minime. L'entrepôt ne s'occupait que des wires des Ms et Oz ne s'était pas soucié plus que cela d'éventuelles infiltrations. Pourtant, ces plans de l'emplacement des vis était justement ce qu'il fallait aux pilotes des colonies pour concevoir un système de défense basé sur les points faibles de l'articulation des Ms d'Oz.   
  
- Il reste trois couloirs avant d'arriver à la pièce principale, chuchota Wufei en vérifiant la carte électronique, entassé dans un petit recoin du couloir avec Duo et Quatre.  
  
- Il y a personne ici, pourquoi faut chuchoter?, demander innocement le natté, sans toutefois élever le ton plus haut qu'un murmure.  
  
- Maxwell no baka, il y a cinq gardes en tournée et des ouvriers, répliqua le chinois en adressant un regard courroucé au jeune homme écrasé contre lui.   
  
- La voie est libre, murmura Quatre en se dégageant des deux autres. Les gardes sont dans l'aile 6. ajouta t'il, répétant les informations que Trowa lui transmettait dans le petit micro installé à son oreille droite.   
  
Prenant bien garde de rester collé contre le mur droit, les trois pilotes eureut tôt fait d'arriver devant la porte du principal entrepôt que Wufei s'empressa d'ouvrir à l'aide du code d'accès. Il disposait de trois minutes avant le retour des gardes et les deux autres pilotes étaient plaqué de chaque côté de la porte, à un peu plus de deux mètres de celle-ci, à jouer les gardes armés. Le chinois lanca un dernier coup d'oeil à ses compagnons d'armes avant de refemer avec soin la porte derrière lui.  
  
Duo ne s'inquiétait guère de la venue des gardes et il ne lui fallut pas grand temps avant que de sombres pensées commencent à l'envahir à nouveau, amené par le silence environnant. Fermant les yeux, le natté tenta desepérement de les chasser, mais le départ de Heero ne cessait de le tourmenter et il se rememora de tous les événements de la nuit dernière, puis du léger " Ai shiteru " qu'il avait entendu. Y aurait-il le moindre espoir que ces mots furent prononcés de la bouche même du perfect soldier? Bien sûr quer non, qu'allait-il espèrer là? Heero avait du le trouver si pitoyable... Mais la mort d'Hilde lui pesait tant sur le coeur.  
  
Absorbé dans ses pensées, Duo ne vit pas le temps passer et ne remarqua pas plus la forme qui s'approchait de lui. Il était enfermé dans son sombre monde alors que Quatre guettait avec ardeur la venue des gardes de l'autre côté du couloir, son regard percant les ténébres à l'affût de tout danger.   
  
Les quelques minutes qui suivirent s'écoulèrent si vite et dans une si grande terreur que Duo s'en souvint à peine à la sortie de l'entrepôt. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait s'embrouillait dans son esprit, laissant une suite d'évenements vagues mais terribles se succéder dans sa tête. Deux gardes avaient surgi de l'ombre, de son côté. Duo avait brusquement ouvert les yeux au moment où l'un d'eux l'empoignait fermement par le bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir. Quatre était vivement sorti de l'ombre, pointant son arme en direction du deuxième garde. Le natté avait alors retiré son bras avec force et s'était précipité vers son ami, voulant se retourner pour tirer sur les gardes. Et puis... Et puis Quatre était tombé, une tâche rougeâtre se dessinant sur sa chemise, Duo à quelques pas de lui. C'est alors que, sans que le natté l'ait vu sortir de la pièce, Wufei avait enroulé son bras autour du cou d'un des gardes et avait abattu l'autre.  
  
- Tire-le! Qu'est-ce que t'attend?!, hurla t'il à l'américain qui ne pouvait arracher son regard de son ami sur le sol.  
  
Maxwell! TIRE, BON SANG!!!, hurla à nouveau Wufei, retenant avec beaucoup de difficulté le garde qui se débattait tant bien que mal.   
  
Duo releva un regard affolé sur le chinois et, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il obéissait aux ordres de ce dernier, pointa une arme tremblante sur le garde. Le regard du jeune homme s'agrandit de terreur et resta figer ainsi à jamais lorsque la balle vint se loger directement dans son coeur. Wufei le laissa s'écraser sur le sol, accourant aux côtés du natté, qui semblait prit dans un cauchemar où tout avançait au ralenti.   
  
- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce t'as fait?, s'écria le chinois rouge de colère, ne remarquant pas le corps de Quatre étendu dans la pénombre à quelques pas à peine de lui.   
  
Duo reprit vivement ses esprits, comme réveillé par les paroles de son compagnon, et se jeta à genoux près de l'arabe, lui arrachant sa chemise. Wufei eut un hoquet de terreur et se pencha rapidement sur le blondinet, constatant avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore. Mais son soulagement fut vite oublié lorsque Duo lui fit remarquer avec une voix tremblante qu'une balle s'était logé dans l'estomac de Quatre et qu'il risquait une hémorragie.  
  
Puis, tout se brouillait à nouveau dans l'esprit de Duo, alors qu'il voyait défiler Wufei arrachant sa propre chemise et en enroulant le torse de l'arabe, ses paroles précipités annonçant qu'il fallait sortir au plus vite, l'alarme qui se déclenchait, le poids du blondinet inerte appuyé sur ses épaules et sur celles de Wufei, la course précipité jusqu'à la sortie de la base... Il ne savait plus trop comment il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un bois, à une centaine de mètres de l'entrepôt. Avait-il traîné Quatre jusque là?  
  
Et puis le moment présent. L'horreur qu'exprima Trowa pour la première fois en voyant la chemise imbibé de sang et la figure si pâle de Quatre. Le français les avait attendu dans le bois près de la petite clairière comme convenu. Duo sortit de sa torpeur et ne fut que trop conscient en déposant Quatre sur le sol. Ce dernier était encore plus pâle, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, la figure couverte de sueurs et avait une légère respiration rauque comme s'il luttait pour survivre. Ce qu'il faisait.  
  
- Qua-chan..., murmura Duo avec effroi, caressant d'un geste nerveux la figure légèrement crispé par la douleur qu'il ne pouvait sentir, étant inconscient.   
  
- Il faut déloger cette balle au plus vite et stopper l'hémorragie par une forte pression sur son estomac, dit Trowa, une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix.   
  
- Je m'en charge, répondit Wufei, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.   
  
Sans plus attendre, le chinois défit la chemise avec de gestes rapides et précis, enfonçant son index sans hésiter dans la petite plaie. Il savait y faire, ayant suivi un entraînement médicinale dans son village. Duo détourna la tête, ne pouvant supporter de voir son compagnon jouer ainsi dans les chairs de son meilleur ami.   
  
Il tremblait sans le savoir et les plus intenses remords vinrent le torturer alors qu'il caressait nerveusement la figure de l'arabe, lui soufflant des phrases réconfortantes qu'il ne s'entendait même pas prononcer. C'était par sa faute... Encore!!! Quatre, son dernier véritable ami... S'il ne s'en sortait pas, c'en était fini pour le natté. Il ne pourrait supporter cette perte. Si seulement il avait fait le moindrement attention, si seulement il n'avait pas médité sur son pathétique sort au lieu de surveiller...  
  
- Tu va t'en sortir Qua-chan, tout ira pour le mieux et tu guériras vite. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile... Je suis tellement désolé, murmura t'il. Les autres ne l'entendaient pas dans leur accès de nervosité.   
  
- Ca devrait suffire, annonça Wufei en resserrant sa chemise autour de l'abdomen de l'arabe, avant de reposer le poids de sa main sur l'endroit de la blessure. Il faut garder une pression constante sur la plaie pendant les dix prochaines minutes.  
  
- Et il va s'en sortir?, demanda Trowa en plongeant un regard qui ne permettait aucun mensonge dans celui du chinois.  
  
Ce dernier le regarda à son tour avec un air inquiet, puis jeta un coup d'oeil vers Duo, dont le visage troublé était tourné vers lui. Puis, le chinois baissa la tête, fixant le dos de sa main blanchi par l'effort de la pression avant de murmurer; Je n'en sais rien...  
  
---  
  
La grande aiguille des minutes bougea légèrement vers le douze, arrachant à l'horloge de la cuisine les douze coups indiquant six heures du soir. Le regard vitreux et inexpressif de Duo se tourna lentement vers l'horloge, la fixant comme s'il pouvait y voir le temps s'envoler. Un vague souvenir lui remonta en mémoire- la chanson préféré de Solo, la dernière qu'il avait fredonné avant de le quitter pour là-haut.   
  
Time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down at the end of the day, the clock ticks life away. It's so unreal, didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on, but didn't even know, wasted it all just to watch you go...  
  
Duo soupira, reportant son regard vide sur ses mains mollement posées sur la table à laquelle il était assise depuis près d'une heure. Leur retour à la base avait duré moins d'une demi-heure, alors que les trois pilotes faisaient tout leur possible pour ne pas trop ballotter l'arabe toujours inconscient. Le flot de sang avait bien arrêté grâce au jeune chinois, mais Quatre n'avait pas semblé se remettre. Arrivé ici, il avait immédiatement été porté à son lit, l'hôpital étant hors de la portée des hors-la-loi qu'étaient les G-boys. Se faire repérer était encourir un trop grand risque, surtout depuis que chaque hôpital regorgeaient de soldats d'Oz, voulant soi-disant veiller au bon fonctionnement des hôpitaux. Quel excuse pour terrasser les blessés des colonies et plus encore...  
  
Quatre était couché et inconscient depuis deux heures de l'après-midi, toujours en proie à un manque de sang. Sa respiration était toujours un peu rauque et il ne semblait reprendre des couleurs qu'à une extrême lenteur. Quand à ses esprits... qui savait s'il allait jamais se réveiller? Duo avait veillé longtemps à son chevet, ainsi que Wufei et Trowa qui ne se préoccupaient guère des plans que le chinois avait réussi à empocher avant d'entendre le coup de feu au-dehors.   
  
Wufei lui posa certes bon nombre de questions sur les raisons de cet incident, et Duo ne put qu'avouer toute la vérité, d'une voix tremblante. Mais il n'utilisa que le terme " penser à des problèmes " pour définir les causes de son inattention.  
  
- On était en mission, Maxwell, lui avait reproché furieusement Wufei. Tu ne pouvais pas mettre tes petites problèmes de côté et te concentrer?! J'ai aucune idée de comment t'as pus être engagé dans notre équipe alors que tu mets la vie de tes coéquipiers en danger à cause de ton surplus de sensibilité!  
  
- Wufei, tais-toi, avait fermement ordonné Trowa et le chinois s'arrêta uniquement par pure surprise de l'autorité du français.   
  
- Je sais, c'est entièrement ma faute, avait répondu Duo dans un murmure, la tête baissée. J'ai été un parfait imbécile, comme toujours. Wufei, je suis vraiment désolé pour tous les problèmes que jw vous cause. Je mérite plus de reproches que cela. C'est de ma faute si Quatre a été mortellement blessé. Lui n'aurait jamais été aussi négligent.  
  
Il termina sa phrase dans un murmure encore plus faible pour que les deux autres n'entendent pas le sanglot qu'il réprima difficilement. Quatre n'aurait jamais fait la moindre chose ayant pu nuire à Duo, en dépit de tous ses problèmes... Les pilotes ne parlèrent plus, ne trouvant pas le courage de dire à Duo que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Pourtant, ils le croyaient bien que Duo n'y était pour rien, surtout que c'était son meilleur ami qui risquait de mourir, et que c'était plutôt des mots rassurants qu'ils devraient lui adresser.... Mais ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche.   
  
Finalement, après trois heures de veille à son chevet, Duo s'était lentement relevé et avait quitté la petite chambre et ses deux compagnons sans raison aucune. Il s'était assis à la table de cuisine, l'esprit embrouillé de mille pensées qui le rendirent plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et c'est alors que l'horloge avait sonné six heures.   
  
Qui sait combien de temps la natté serait resté là si la porte n'avait pas sonné Sursautant, Duo se rappela durant quelques secondes ce qu'avait apporté la dernière sonnerie et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se levant pour aller ouvrir.   
  
- Je vais finir par développer une phobie des facteurs, murmura t'il entre ses dents en tombant sur un jeune livreur qui tenait une petite enveloppe grise à la main. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé.  
  
- Je suis tout à fait innofensif, répondit-il en tendant l'enveloppe au natté.  
  
- Vous oui, mais sûrement pas ce paquet, répliqua Duo en lui adressant un faible sourire.   
  
- Mais qui voudrez blesser une jolie créature comme vous?, répondit le facteur, d'humeur séductrice.   
  
- Votre camion vous appelle, mon très cher, répliqua froidement Duo, qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Surtout pas avec ce vieux vicieux qui approchait sa main de la cuisse de Duo...   
  
- Mon camion nous appelle, susurra le facteur, aggripant ses doigts à la ceinture de l'américain.  
  
- Va te faire voir, espèce de fils de pute, répondit Duo d'une voix menacante. Ses yeux exprimaient une soudaine fureur qui donnaient des reflets rougeâtres à l'améthyste de ses iris. Il referma brusquement la porte sur le nez du jeune facteur, refusant de se laisser emporter par sa colère qui lui dictait de défouler sa peine sur le livreur pervers mais bien innocent.   
  
Appuyant sa tête contre la porte, il soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que ces trois derniers jours l'avait rendu bien agressif et moins plaisanteur. Cela allait-il durer? Un soudain espoir traversa son esprit et il rabaissa vivement les yeux sur la lettre, qui ne portait aucune inscription. Une folle excitation s'empara de lui alors qu'il déchirait le haut de l'enveloppe, s'attendant à y trouver un message de la part de Heero.   
  
- Hee-chan..., souffla t'il en plongeant la main dans l'enveloppe. Il se figea au contact d'un papier froid qui ne pouvait être que celui de photos. Lentement, il en sortit trois photos tournés à l'envers, de petit format carré.   
  
Fébrilement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, il retourna les photos... et resta muet d'horreur. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un cri silencieux. La première photo glissa sur le sol, laissant apparaître une deuxiéme image tout aussi traumatisante, sur lequel le regard horrifié du natté se figea. Un corps. Couvert d'horribles et profondes cicatrices, manquant de peau par endroit... La tête à moitié défoncée, un moignon saignant à la place du bras droit, un oeil manquant... Plus q'un os à la place du nez... Hilde n'était pas morte dans un attentat. Elle avait été mutilée.   
  
Dans une ultime convulsion, Duo laissa échapper les deux photos, un gémissement semblable à un râle animal s'échappant de sa gorge. Il recula de quelques pas, une expression horrifié, apeuré, désespéré sur son joli visage, son corps en proie à des petits tremblements.  
  
- Maxwell? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ça ne va pas?, demanda la voix un peu inquiète de Wufei derrière lui.  
  
Duo se retourna vivement, fonçant presque dans le chinois et son visage prit une expression de démence absolue.  
  
- WUFFY! Ah, t'es là!, s'exclama t'il avec une voix perçante, lançant quelques éclats de rire affreusement faux.  
  
Wufei était consterné, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant comment réagir. Duo lui posa une main sur l'épaule, l'air complètement ivre.  
  
- Eh mon ami chinetoque, je peux t'appeler Feifei? Hi hi, ca fait Fée! Je... tu... et tu va...  
  
Sa voix se cassa et Duo recula à nouveau, semblant reprendre un semblant d'esprit.  
  
- Je vais me coucher, Wufinou. Viens pas me rejoindre cette nuit, petit coquin, j'ai besoin de sommeil!  
  
- Maxwell, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?!, s'exclama soudainement Wufei, empoignant fermement son partenaire par les épaules. T'as bu ou quoi?!  
  
Duo ouvrit la bouche, son visage démentiel promettant une autre phrase sans sens aucun. Puis, toute la démence disparue soudainement, laissant place à une douleur si profonde que Wufei lâcha ses épaules et recula d'un pas. Les yeux de Duo semblèrent s'éteindre comme de folles flammes soufflés par un vent de tristesse.  
  
- Désolé, murmura t'il avant de dépasser le chinois et de s'enfermer dans la petite chambre à coucher qu'il partageait à présent avec lui-même. L'air ahuri de Wufei le suivit jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme bruyamment, puis son regard effaré se posa sur le sol. En particulier sur la seule photo encore retournée.  
  
- Bon sang..., murmura le chinois horrifié, n'osant pas se rapprocher plus de l'horrible photo dont il distinguait malheureusement tous les détails. Comme si on lui avait soufflé la réponse, il sut qui était la femme sur la photo. Il constata que son état d'horreur devant cette image n'était rien en comparaison à la douleur de Duo. Tournant son regard désespéré vers la porte close, Wufei hésita quelque peu. Il ne pouvait laisser opérer cette calomnie sur son compagnon. Sur mon ami, se ravisa t'il en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la chambre.   
  
Duo était étendu sur son lit, en proie à une telle douleur qu'il ne pouvait pleurer, qu'il ne pouvait même plus en exprimer le moindre soupçon sur son visage vide. Wufei referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit, en gardant tout de même une distance respectueuse entre l'endroit où il s'assit et le corps de Duo étendu sur le côté.  
  
" - Maxwell, oublie tout ça. Ce n'est en rien ta faute , comme tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces derniers jours " commença Wufei d'une voix assuré, tout en contradiction avec son esprit qui ne savait que dire pour consoler le jeune Duo. Jamais il n'avait rassuré quelqu'un, mais il savait que l'américain en avait tant besoin. Lui-même, même dans sa grande fierté, s'avoua qu'il aurait eu les mêmes besoins après tous ces événements.  
  
Le silence suivit ces paroles, le regard de Duo perdu dans le vague.  
  
- Tout ira pour le mieux. Winner guérira et Yuy reviendra. Et tu pourras tout oublier... Ta joie et ta bonne humeur me manque, tu sais.   
  
Le natté ne répondit rien, comme s'il ignorait la présence de son compagnon d'armes près de lui. Désespéré, ne sachant plus que faire, Wufei fit la dernière chose dont on l'aurait cru capable et la seule chose qu'il se croyait pouvoir faire pour aider le natté. Se penchant près de l'américain, il l'entoura de ses bras durant un court moment.  
  
- Duo, je suis vraiment désolé, murmura t'il, avant de se relever et de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Quatre et même Heero aurait mieux su se débrouiller, songea Wufei en pénétrant dans la cuisine. C'est moi l'imbécile.  
  
---  
  
Duo ferma les yeux, un vague sourire éclairant son visage. Wufei l'avait appelé par son pronom et l'avait serré dans ses bras... La pitié fait des ravages, songea amèrement le natté. Manque plus que Trowa se mette à parler comme une pie.  
  
Toutefois, la sincérité du chinois l'avait quelque peu réconforté, surtout que ces paroles avaient du lui coûter bien plus que sens de l'honneur. L'américain se sentit tout d'un coup prit d'une immense fatigue et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir sans donner plus libre cours à ses pensées. Et puis d'ailleurs, il les avait déjà sombrement ruminé toute la journée.   
  
Pourtant, s'il avait su à quoi s'en tenir, Duo serait resté éveillé. La nuit fut une succession de rêves et de souvenirs douloureux comme il n'en avait pas vécu depuis plusieurs mois. À chaque heure, le natté se réveillait, en proie à des sueurs froides qui se mêlaient aux larmes qui roulaient inconsciemment de ses joues. Mais il se rendormait toujours, contraint de souffrir en rêves plutôt qu'en pensées.   
  
Ses rêves commencèrent par la mort de Solo, celui qu'il avait tant chéri durant son enfance, celui qui avait joué le rôle de grand frère protecteur et fait office de meilleur ami. Celui qui lui manquait toujours cruellement. Duo se revoyait, accroché désespérément au jeune homme couvert de sang, ses cheveux autrefois lousses baignant dans le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait du jeune Solo. Ses pleurs qui s'entremêlaient à la respiration rauque du jeune homme, déjà atteint de maladie. Les responsables de cette blessure qu'il entendaient encore rire dans son esprit tourmenté.   
  
Puis, le rêve avait enchaîné. Seul enfant adopté par un prêtre, habillé en soutane noire, il se voyait attirer les rires et les moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Les boules de papier qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles durant les cours. Les coups qu'ils recevaient des plus grands. Et le pire, la fois où il avait servi d'épouvantail de l'année, retenu avec des cordes à une minable croix de bois, recevant des petites pierres et des cruelles railleries.  
  
- Sois fier de faire comme ton amour, le grand Jésus! Allez, souffre et tu nous diras qui viendra t'aider!  
  
- Ouais, sûrement pas tes parents, puisqu'ils sont morts!   
  
Duo avait levé des yeux luisants de larmes vers les jeunes hommes, incapables de supporter la douleur de ses fragiles poignets écorchés au sang avec la corde rugueuse.  
  
- Je vous en prie, détachez-moi, avec t'il supplié désespérément dans un faible murmure.  
  
Puis, la scène changea de nouveau. La mort du père Maxwell et de soeur Hellen, par sa faute encore. La mort des parents du jeune mécanicien avait qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Par sa faute encore. Micheal lui en avait tant voulu. Si t'as pas de famille, c'est pas une raison de tuer celle des autres!, avait-il lancé, en pleurs. Les viols et tortures qu'il avait subi dans les ruelles poussiéreuses. Et le départ de Heero, la mort d'Hilde, la blessure de Quatre...   
  
- Je veux mourir, souffla Duo dans un état de demi-sommeil.   
  
--------------------  
  
Désolé Qua-chan!!! Gomen nasai!!! Enfin, ne me tuez pas, fans de Quatre, notre petit blondinet va tenir le coup... Désolé si ca tourne en rond et qu'il y a pas trop d'action; j'essaye justement de décrire la détresse de Duo sans trop en rajouter. Ce serait trop poussé- tornade, fusillade, mort de tout le monde, avalanche, enfin vous voyez le portait? Mais je vous réserve un peu de viol et de torture dans le prochain chapitre... Merci pour vos reviews, ca encourage beaucoup!   
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Kamara: Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour updater le plus vite possible.   
  
Siria black: Ah ben pour savoir, faut lire la suite Heero lui a bien dit Ai shiteru mais Duo-chan a pas entendu... Wah! Ca va tout s'éclaircir et s'arranger bientôt. Après tout ca, Duo méritera un merveilleux bohneur! Lol, mais il est trop adorable et fait pitié a voir souffrir... Je m'en veux!!!  
  
ShinOyasumi: C'est pas trop compliqué, j'espère? On va bientôt comprendre pourquoi! Heero et Duo vont trop bien ensemble et je vais tout faire pour que ca se termine comme ca... Mais pour l'instant, Duo-chan y souffre... Wah! Tes encouragements, tu les mérites vraiment, t'es une super auteure! 


	4. Embûche et vérité

Wahou, j'étais trop contente en voyant tous ces reviews! Merci, merci, ça m'a permis de rester sugarhigh tout l'après-midi! Et voila déjà l'avant-dernier chapitre. Un peu de viol... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Et la raison du départ de Hee-chan. Mais ça s'arrange déjà tranquilemment.  
  
Disclaimer: Mieux vaudrait qu'aucun personnage de Gundam ne m'appartienne jamais... Pour leur bien-être et leur bonheur.  
  
P.S. les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de la fic (merciiiiiii)  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapitre 4- Embûche et vérit  
  
-----------------------  
  
La première chose que vit Duo en ouvrant les yeux fut une longue mèche châtaigne lui retombant sur les yeux, dont la pointe était humide en raison des larmes qu'il avait versé durant son sommeil. La nuit agité l'avait fait tant bouger que l'élastique retenant sa natte s'était défait, laissant ses longs cheveux épars et lousses. Les couvertures gisaient en boule au pied du lit et son corps fiévreux était trempé de sueurs froides.  
  
Duo se redressa sur son séant, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les faire retomber sur l'arrière de son dos. D'un oeil humide et vague, il scanna la chambre du regard à la recherche d'une brosse, tentant d'oublier son horrible succession de cauchemars en s'affublant de tracas plus minimes, se rabattant ainsi sur sa longue chevelure dépeignée.  
  
- Où j'ai pu foutre cette maudite brosse?, marmonna t'il.  
  
Duo ferma les yeux, chassant d'un lourd soupir tremblant ses dernières pensées, puis se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se débarrassa des vêtements qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'enlever avant de se coucher la veille et prit une longue douche froide. Il laissa l'eau quasi-glacé couler à flot sur son corps, penché vers l'avant en appuyant ses mains sur le mur, tête baissé et yeux clos, comme pour mieux recevoir le supplice glacé. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se trouver paralysé par froid, il se hâta de shampouiner sa longue chevelure et ferma le robinet, sortant avec une lasse lenteur de la douche.  
  
En temps normal, des coups furieux auraient marteler la porte et la voix impatiente de Wufei se serait mise à hurler; Maxwell, ca fait une demi-heure que t'es là-dedans! Espèce d'onna, laisse-nous un peu d'eau chaude!  
  
Mais le calme régnait dans la maison et Duo prit encore un long moment pour sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il revêtit une simple chemise noire et un jean de pareil couleur avant de brosser avec une infinie lenteur ses longues mèches brunes pour finalement en faire une natte. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en temps normal, Quatre aurait soigneusement brossé ses cheveux et les lui auraient tressé lui-même, comme toujours lorsqu'il en avait le temps. Le blondinet adorait cette tâche et disait sans cesse que ca lui rappelait le nombre de fois où il avait soigné la chevelure de ses soeurs.  
  
À cette pensée, Duo se rappela soudainement l'état de son meilleur ami et se rua presque dans sa chambre. Trowa releva brusquement la tête, plongeant un regard quelque peu soulagé dans celui de Duo. Quatre était réveillé.  
  
- Duo...?, murmura t'il faiblement en se tournant vers la porte.  
  
Le natté se jeta presque au pied du lit, en face du français, et regarda avec soulagement la figure pâlotte et à l'air épuisé du jeune arabe.  
  
- Qua-chan, t'es réveillé!, s'exclama t'il joyeusement, entourant vivement le corps couché de son bras et collant sa tête contre la sienne.  
  
- Doucement, avertit Trowa, il est encore très faible.  
  
Duo se releva et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant le pâle sourire que lui adressa le blondinet.  
  
- Salut Duo-chan., dit faiblement mais avec joie le jeune arabe.  
  
- Oh Quatre, j'ai eu si peur! Je suis tellement désolé, je ne...  
  
- Chut. Duo, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas ta faute, s'empressa d'avancer le blessé.  
  
- Si, j'aurais du faire plus attention, je me suis égaré, j'aurais du..., continua le natté en élevant la voix.  
  
- Duo, n'en parlons pas. Quatre a besoin de repos et de calme, interrompit Trowa.  
  
L'américain se tut, fixant un regard désolé sur le pâle jeune homme. Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
  
- Je suis si heureux de te voir guérir aussi vite. Je t'aime tellement Quatrounet...  
  
- Moi aussi, répondit l'arabe, lui rendant son sourire. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je t'en prie.  
  
Trowa se leva, son regard prenant un soudain air de gravité.  
  
- Quatre, il faut te reposer à présent. Duo et moi allons te laisser pour quelques heures. Tu dois reprendre des forces.  
  
Après des au revoir courts mais empli d'émotions, les deux pilotes quittèrent la pièce et se rendirent à la cuisine. C'est alors que Trowa posa son regard grave sur Duo, l'incitant à prendre place à la table. Ce dernier se sentit en proie à une inquiétude grandissante alors que le français prenait la parole.  
  
- Duo, je ne veux rien te cacher. Quatre semble aller mieux, mais rien n'est moins sûr quand à son état de guérison. Les risques d'hémorragies internes imprévus et les infections ne sont pas à négliger.  
  
- Mais... il va s'en sortir?, avança Duo d'un ton concerné.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, Duo. Il se peut bien que oui, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter en constatant l'air apeuré du natté. Mais je tenais à t'avertir des risques. La moitié des chances penchent cependant pour une certaine guérison.  
  
Trowa se tut, observant la réaction de l'américain qui avait baissé la tête.  
  
- La moitié..., murmura t'il.  
  
Un silence lourd se fit et Trowa ne chercha pas à donner de faux espoirs au natté. Il n'ajouta rien à ce sujet, se contentant de passer au point suivant après une courte réflexion.  
  
- Il y a autre chose. Wufei est introuvable. J'ai absolument besoin de lui pour qu'il vérifie l'état de Quatre. C'est lui le médecin en herbe.  
  
Duo releva la tête, un air calme mais teinté d'inquiétude à la figure.  
  
- Il est sorti?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que tu...?  
  
- J'y vais, interrompit Duo en se levant de table. Je chercherais dans les alentours, il est sûrement parti prendre une marche. Ou sinon, j'irais voir en ville, continua t'il en enfilant sa veste, déjà près de la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Prend ce cellulaire. Si Wufei arrivais entre temps, je t'appelle. Fais attention à toi, ajouta Trowa en s'approchant du natté. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.  
  
Duo tourna un sourire plein de sollitude vers la figure concerné du français. Ce dernier lui rendit un léger sourire et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du natté, glissant le téléphone dans sa main.  
  
- On va tous s'en sortir, dit-il d'une voix assuré.  
  
- Merci Troman, répondit Duo en souriant.  
  
Puis, il attira un Trowa abasourdi dans ces bras pour une courte mais affectueuse étreinte.  
  
- Tu étais le seul que je n'ais pas tenu entre mes bras. Mais plus maintenant!, dit Duo avec un sourire amusé, en relâchant Trowa et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Ce dernier lui sourit, secouant la tête.  
  
- Duo, tu ne changeras donc jamais.  
  
- À tantôt, Troman!, lança Duo avant de s'engouffrer dans l'air frais de cette matinée ennuagée.  
  
---  
  
Le natté commençait à enrager. Il était plus de midi, et aucune trace de son compagnon chinois dans les parages. Il avait eut beau fouiller la petite forêt qui entourait leur maison-base ainsi que tous les recoins possible des alentours, mais Wufei ne s'y trouvait pas. À une centaine de mètres de Duo s'étendait les premières bâtisses de l'unique ville à proximité. Avec un grognement énervé, l'américain s'avanca vers l'endroit habité.  
  
Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il retrouve Wufei au plus vite. Il avait perçut une légère agitation dans la voix de Trowa lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de retrouver le médecin en herbe. Quatre avait besoin de soins au plus vite, la présence de Wufei urgeait. Maudissant l'adepte de nataku pour son inconscience, Duo pénétra dans la première ruelle de la petite ville. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait écarter l'ombre qui lui disait que c'était bien sa faute si Wufei avait quitté la maison.  
  
- J'ai faim, j'ai faim, I'm hungry! se grogna le natté à lui-même, n'ayant rien manger depuis le rapide dîner (1) de la veille. Les émotions fortes, qu'il tentait d'oublier à présent, l'avait empêcher de ressentir sa faim jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Duo se contenta d'acheter un grand sandwich qui se vendait dans un kiosque sur la rue et mangea en parcourant les rues et les endroits publics à la recherche de son ami le chinois. Il s'engagea dans une sombre ruelle pour regagner l'autre extrémité de la ville, dont il avait déjà parcouru la moitié.  
  
- Tiens tiens, mais c'est qu'on se connaît, nous deux!  
  
Duo se retourna vivement et distingua le même facteur qu'il avait la veille envoyer valser d'une façon bien impolie. Le jeune homme était encore revêtu de son uniforme de travail et était accompagné de trois autres livreurs dans la vingtaine.  
  
À la vue de ces quatre hommes bien bâtis et d'au moins cinq ans son aîné, Duo fut parcouru d'un petit frisson et ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Le facteur eut un petit rictus méprisant et s'avança vers le natté à l'air farouche.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, avança brusquement l'américain.  
  
- Très cher, cette ruelle est sans issue. C'est un cul-de-sac dont mes potes bouchent bien gentiment l'embouchure. Et je suis en pause pour le reste de l'après-midi.  
  
Duo recula à nouveau, à présent réellement effrayé, sans toutefois le montrer à ses adversaires. Il affichait une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux et un sourire shinigamesque s'affichait sur son visage. Pourtant, son être entier redoutait ce qui allait se passer.  
  
- Ne t'approches pas de moi, monsieur facteur. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec une légion de commis de poste.  
  
- Mais c'est qu'elle fait de l'humour, ma jolie créature! Eh les mecs, vous savez de quoi il m'a traité hier? De fils de pute!  
  
Les quatre livreurs éclatèrent en un seul rire grossier et méprisant. Duo recula à nouveau, se retrouvant acculé contre un mur de brique.  
  
Merde, songea t'il, j'ai fait du joli. Merde, merde, merde.  
  
- Tu t'en prends à tes clients, maintenant?, répliqua Duo d'une voix ironique. Quoi, j'ai oublié de te laisser un pourboire?  
  
Brusquement, le facteur d'hier s'avança et empoigna le bras du natté, le tirant violemment vers lui.  
  
- Tu vas me faire payer cet effront, mon joli, lui susurra à l'oreille.  
  
L'américain se débattit avec force, mu par une peur que le shinigami ne devrait jamais éprouver. Le facteur recula, plié en deux, surpris par la force que l'adolescent avait déployé pour lui envoyer ses coups dans l'estomac. Duo en profita pour se ruer vers l'autre bout de la ruelle, mais les trois autres eurent tôt fait de la rattraper et de le plaquer brusquement au sol.  
  
Duo se retrouva écrasé contre le sol dur et poussiéreux, face sur le côté, corps entier retenu par des grosses mains sales dont l'une se mit à lui faire des attouchements, sans même prendre la peine de lui retirer son pantalon. Le regard de Duo étincelait de rage, et son visage se crispa en une expression de fureur.  
  
- Lâchez-moi, espèces d'hentais!, cracha t'il avec véhémence, ce qui ne fit qu'arracher des rires aux trois hommes.  
  
- Laissez le moi en premier, lui parvint la voix du facteur de la veille, qui reprenait encore son souffle. Tazuma, tu pourras satisfaire tes envies après, et vous deux aussi. Je tiens à le prendre d'abord.  
  
- Treshi, on fait quoi pour le maintenir tranquille?, demanda Tazuma.  
  
- Restez autour et retenez ses membres, s'il se débat trop. Il est plein de vigueur, mon cher adolescent, répondit le facteur, amusé.  
  
Treshi, maintenant complètement remis de ses coups, s'approcha et se pencha sur le natté, lui murmurant des phrases doucereuses à l'oreille.  
  
- Alors, on ne fait rien pour se débattre, mon cher enfant? Je vais être généreux avec toi. Pour commencer, j'ai prévu une demi-heure de viols successifs, et pour terminer, une bonne partie de coups et de " pétage de gueules " Si tu as des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues.  
  
- Espèce d'enfoiré, cracha Duo avec haine, va te faire foutre. T'es qu'un lâche.  
  
Sa figure compressée sur le sol par une main puissante ne lui permettait pas de voir tout ce qui ce passait, mais son oeil droit distinguait la figure de Treshi qui s'approcha de son cou.  
  
Le facteur le retourna brusquement le dos et, comme en parfaite symbiose, les autres hommes relâchèrent Duo alors que Treshi s'asseyait sur son abdomen, retenait ses bras alors que Tazuma s'était écrasé sur ses jambes déjà endolories. Duo essayait de se débattre violemment, secouant la tête en crachant des injures. Effrayé par ce surcroît de volonté, un des deux commis sans nom assena un violent coup sur le dessus de la tête du natté avec ce qui sembla être une gourde.  
  
- Attention, je veux qu'il reste conscient, grogna Treshi en posant ses lèvres sur celles du garçon étourdi.  
  
La tête de l'adolescent semblait sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne restait que trop conscient des gestes impétueux du facteur qui lui dévorait les lèvres, enfonçant parfois ses dents dans la chair rosée pour en voir s'écouler un mince filet de sang avec plaisir. Duo grimaça de douleur et de rage, retenant fermement ses lèvres closes jusqu'au moment où le moment fut propice pour mordre à son tour les lèvres de Treshi, sans aucun ménagement. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et releva brusquement la tête, posant un regard furibond sur sa proie.  
  
- Espèce d'enfoiré, tu vas me payer ça!, s'exclama t'il en essuyant d'un geste brusque le filet de sang qui coulait sur son menton.  
  
Un des deux autres livreurs retenaient déjà les bras de Duo fermement cloué au sol alors que Treshi descendit sa braguette avec violence, révélant un organe de taille imposante déjà pleinement érigé.  
  
- Tu vas voir, pauvre connard!, dit t'il d'un ton méprisant et amusé alors que Duo lui adressa un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Je comprend que tu doives violer le monde pour arriver à baiser, qui voudrait d'un gros laid comme toi?, lâcha le natté sur son ton le plus méprisant, fusillant le facteur du regard.  
  
- Attend un peu toi, t'es fait comme un rat!, s'écria Treshi en lui arrachant la ceinture avec violence pour lui en assener un coup cuisant sur la poitrine, laissant une grosse ouverture dans la chemise noire. Duo réussit avec peine à retenir un gémissement de douleur mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque la ceinture s'abattit une deuxième fois sur la coupure, coupant la chair jusqu'au sang.  
  
- Méka, garde ca en réserve, dit-il en lançant l'objet à un des deux facteurs. On va en avoir besoin tantôt.  
  
Alors que Treshi descendit brusquement le pantalon du natté, Duo se sentit en proie à un désespoir cuisant. Que pouvait-il faire à présent? Tout ce qu'il dirait mènerait à encore plus de douleur, mais tout ce qu'il ne dirait pas le pousserait à une totale soumission. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le visage de Treshi se tordit en une grimace satisfaite en regardant le bas du corps de Duo, dont le pantalon était descendu jusqu'au genoux.  
  
- Vachement bien fait et outillé, pour un jeune, ricana t'il en se masturbant, poussant son sexe à se gonfler et à durcir davantage.  
  
- Tu ne me verras jamais bander pour toi, cracha Duo en essayant vainement de se déprendre à nouveau.  
  
- T'inquiètes, ce que veux, c'est ton ptit cul, ricana à nouveau Treshi en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la figure de Duo, de sorte qu'il furent face à face.  
  
Puis, le véritable supplice commença. Les pénétrations étaient fortes et atrocement violentes et Duo ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur. Après trois ou quatre de ces coups de boutoir, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de douleur alors qu'il se tordait sur le sol poussiéreux, uniquement pour entendre un choeur de rires cruels et grossiers.  
  
- On rigole moins maintenant, petit natté?, demanda Tazuma en ricanant, alors que son ami poussait des grognements de satisfaction qui se terminèrent un cri guttural.  
  
Duo resta tremblant sur le sol alors que Treshi se retirait enfin, les yeux agrandit par le plaisir. Le natté referma les yeux, se rappelant avec effroi le nombre de viols dont il avait été victime, autant dans son enfance que dans ses premières années de puberté. Sa vie à la rue avait été empli de ces moments d'effroi et de terreur. Mais cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il n'avait subi aucun viol et toute l'horreur et la torture qu'il avait mainte fois enduré lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il dut lever le regard pour s'apercevoir que Tazuma était debout, un pied de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il ne portait plus qu'une chemise et finissait de se masturber, s'agenouillant brusquement, un genou de chaque bord de la tête du natté. Son sexe était énorme, tout comme sa stature et Duo frémit en devinant les intentions du jeune homme.  
  
- Si tu me suces pas et que t'avales pas tout ce qui vient avec, j'te bute, gronda t'il en forçant Duo à ouvrir la bouche avec sa main puissante.  
  
Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement. Ca ne servait à rien de protester, il ne récolterait que coup après coup, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait accompli leur désirs. Duo ne savait que trop bien que la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'obéir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors que Tazuma enfonçait son sexe presque jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, manquant de le faire étouffer. Fermant les yeux, Duo le laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un ordre gronde du fond de la gorge du livreur.  
  
- SUCES!  
  
Duo hésita, puis se résigna après le premier coup de poing qui laissa une ecchymose sur sa joue droite. Une larme perla le long de sa joue alors qu'il passait sa langue avec le plus profond sentiment de dégoût sur l'organe érigé de l'homme. Et après quelques secondes, il fut contraint d'avaler tout ce qui se déversa dans sa bouche, au risque d'étouffer car Tazuma lui maintenait la bouche fermée.  
  
La prochaine demi-heure continua à ce même rythme, chacun des hommes prenant leur tour, chacun avec leur lot de coups et de nouvelles demandes. Les pires sévices du viol s'ensuivirent, les actes les plus obscènes comme Tazuma qui se soulagea la vessie sur la figure du natté, comme Treshi qui le fouetta avec la ceinture en promenant son sexe un peu partout, comme Méka qui s'amusa à écraser l'organe de l'adolescent...  
  
L'adolescent fut roué de coups et affublés des pires injures. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais cela lui sembla comme une affreuse éternité. Duo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être inconscient, pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours; peu importe qui le voyait dans cet état où il pleurait de pur désespoir. Les autres riaient de plus belle en voyant les larmes couler des joues meurtries du natté.  
  
Finalement, Méka asséna un coup de trop à la tête de Duo.  
  
Le black out total.  
  
---  
  
- Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé?!, s'exclama Wufei, arpentant la cuisine de long en large.  
  
Trowa leva un regard quelque peu accusateur sur le jeune chinois impatient.  
  
- À ta recherche, rappelle-toi.  
  
- Bon sang, il est six heures du soir! Ce baka ne va tout de même pas chercher jusqu'au soir alors que j'étais sorti prendre une marche!  
  
- Ca, il ne le savait pas. Wufei, dès que tu es revenu, je lui ai téléphoné. Ca ne répond pas, s'impatienta Trowa, pour la première fois depuis que le chinois était de retour.  
  
Le jeune pilote était revenu vers les deux heures, prétextant être sorti prendre l'air. Trowa l'avait précipité au chevet de Quatre non sans l'accuser de sa négligence. Le blondinet semblait au plus mal et le chinois avait fait du mieux qu'il avait pu pour guérir l'infection du à la petite balle de plomb. L'arabe se reposait depuis, et Trowa avait essayer par tous les moyens de rejoindre le natté. Sans résultat.  
  
- Ca suffit, je pars à sa recherche!, affirma Wufei en empoignant sa veste.  
  
- Wufei, tu ne peux pas partir comme ca, Quatre risque d'y passer. Moi, je n'ai pas suivi de cours de médecine élémentaire.  
  
- Alors vas-y! Vas le chercher, BON SANG!!!, hurla Wufei en abattant son poing sur la table.  
  
- Wufei, calme-toi! Combien de fois je dois te le répéter, Duo peut être n'importe où! Arrête de t'énerver, la culpabilisation sers à rien!  
  
- Et t'en sais quoi, monsieur l'éternel silencieux?! C'est la...  
  
La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter les deux pilotes prêts à déclencher une bagarre. Se levant d'un bond, Trowa emboîta le pas à Wufei qui se précipitait déjà pour ouvrir. Leurs regards empressés se posèrent sur deux silhouettes se découpant dans le coucher de soleil, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Wufei recula silencieusement, laissant entrer leur capitaine qui les fixa longuement sans mot dire alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.  
  
Dans les bras de Heero gisait le corps inconscient de Duo, vêtements en loques et couvert de sang et de cicatrices. Wufei dévisagea le perfect soldier qui lui rendit le même regard. Un regard empreint de culpabilité, de remords, de regrets... Ils n'avaient rien fait pour empêcher ca. Il avait laisser malheur sur malheur déferler sur leur compagnon. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'arrêtaient pour y penser.  
  
Finalement, Heero prit la parole.  
  
- Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, en m'apprêtant à revenir ici, pour ce que j'ai compris trop tard. Un viol collectif.  
  
- Amène-le dans ma chambre. On le soignera en même temps que Quatre, répondit faiblement Trowa en partant en tête.  
  
Heero posa son regard sur Wufei, qui lui répondit en un faible murmure.  
  
- Quatre a été gravement blessé. Duo est persuadé que c'est de sa faute.  
  
---  
  
En moins de quinze minutes, Trowa et Wufei avaient soigneusement pansé toutes les plaies de Duo, qui se trouvait toujours dans un état d'inconscience, tout comme Quatre d'ailleurs. Heero s'affala sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et Trowa s'assit au chevet de Quatre et Wufei à celui de Duo alors qu'ils tournèrent leur regard sur le perfect soldier.  
  
- Tu nous dois des explications. Avant qu'on t'explique quoi que soit au sujet de Winner ou de Maxwell, commenca fermement Wufei.  
  
Heero laissa échappa un léger soupir et appuya sa nuque contre le mur. Décidé à tout leur dire, que ce soit dommageable pour sa réputation de perfect soldier ou pas, il prit la parole. Il leur devait bien cela.  
  
- J'ai eu peur de faire foirer... de faire échouer la mission. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement, j'ai voulu prendre le temps de ravaler certains sentiments, de peur de... enfin, vous voyez. Le professeur J m'avait fait promettre de revenir à sa base dès que je m'égarerais, pour pouvoir accomplir une autre mission en attendant de faire le point.  
  
Une voix faible s'éleva du fond de la pièce. Tous les regards, execpté celui encore clos de Duo, convergèrent vers le jeune arabe qui avait ouvert les yeux, d'un bleu étonnant sur sa figure si pâle.  
  
- Heero, tu as eu peur de te faire blesser. Arrêtons ca les gars, vous voulez bien? Arretons de nous cacher et de cacher nos sentiments.  
  
Heero se leva brusquement et s'approcha à pas vifs du lit de Quatre. Trowa se leva et recula vers le fond de la pièce, une étange expression sur le visage, alors que Wufei détournait son regard. Cette soudaine vérité fit place à un silence gênant alors que le perfect soldier se penchait sur le blondinet, pour que lui seul puisse entendre ses paroles.  
  
- Heero, tu aimes Duo. Je suis désolé de jouer les grandes bouches, mais ca ne peut plus durer. Vous allez m'en vouloir, mais je refuse de vous voir souffrir encore.Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu seras toujours notre capitaine, le fort et le vaillant. Tes sentiments ne nuient à personne. Et ne t'inquiètes pas quand à ceux de Duo.  
  
Cette suite de bouleversantes vérités fut suivit d'une quinte de toux, alors que l'arabe fermait son regard vitreux et s'enfoncait davantage dans son oreiller. Heero se leva brusquement, puis se détourna du lit de l'arabe alors que Trowa s'en approchait pour faire boire quelque sirop à son ami.  
  
Heero posa un furtif regard sur le natté endormi alors que Wufei se levait de sa chaise.  
  
- Je sais pas trop ce que Winner t'as dit, mais il a raison. Il a toujours raison quand à ces histoires de sentiments, murmura Wufei en quittant la pièce.  
  
De longues minutes silencieuses s'ensuivirent, où Heero méditait sans le savoir sur toute cette discussion. Aimer Duo, la seule façon de lui faire oublier tout ce mal. Se faire aimer en retour, la seule façon de jamais pouvoir être véritablement humain. Quatre avait raison...  
  
Lorsque Heero revint à la réalité, Trowa avait quitté la pièce à son tour et Quatre semblait profondément endormi. Il fixa à nouveau son regard sur le natté, dont le visage blessé et l'air si mélancolique lui donnèrent envie de pleurer. Doucement, il prit place à son chevet et lui prit la main dans la sienne. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il ressentit la totalité de son amour, le plus fort et le plus sincère, et il pria pour que les paroles de Quatre soient véridiques. Que Duo l'aime réllement...  
  
- Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Je suis si désolé, murmura t'il.  
  
Les yeux améthystes s'entrouvirent légèrement, faisant sursauter le perfect soldier. Un faible murmure s'éleva de la gorge de Duo alors qu'un vague sourire se dessinait sur ses traits épuisés.  
  
- Hee-chan, t'es revenu...  
  
Le visage du japonais prit un air bouleversé alors qu'il se décida enfin à faire tomber tous les murs de perfection qui l'avait si longtemps enserré.  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo, murmura t'il en serrant la main du natté dans la sienne.  
  
Une larme de pur bonneur roula sur la joue de Duo alors qu'il prit la parole d'une voix faible mais tremblante d'émotions.  
  
- Ai shiteru Hee-chan, répondit t'il avant que les limbes du sommeil ne l'enserre à nouveau. L'épuisement l'avait surpassé.  
  
Heero resta toute la nuit éveillé, à fixer dans le plus profond silence la personne qu'il aimait, s'étonnant d'avoir pu résister si longtemps au bonheur de cet amour. Et Duo ne rêva non pas de son horrible journée, mais bien de Heero. L'amour est plus fort que tout.  
  
------------------------  
  
Vous voyez? Ca devient pas plus joyeux comme ca? Mais attendez, c' est pas encore tout à fait fini... Cette fic s'appele bien cinq jours au purgatoire, et non quatre... IL reste encore quelques petites épreuves pour notre Duo chéri.  
  
(1) Au Québec, on dit dîner pour le repas du midi mais je crois bien qu'en France, c'est déjeuner, non? Désolé pour les français, je voulais dire repas du midi.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Mimy. Angel: Salut! J'ai répondu dans un review que je t'ai laissé sur ta fic Duo's romance, mais j'ai vu que t'avais réussi à updater tous tes chapitres. Bravo! T'inquiètes, j'avais aussi beaucoup de misère avec les updates au début. Je me répete là (même chose que dans ma review), mais ta fic est vraiment très bonne et les idées sont super originales. Si t'as besoin d'un conseil, n'hésite pas!  
  
ShinOyasumi: Merci!!! j'aime beaucoup savoir ce qui plaît le plus à mes lecteurs, ca m'aide à miser sur certains points. Oui, lol, je savais pas trop comment aborder le très cher Wuffy... Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu trop inconscient! Pour Duo, il devrait s'en remettre plus vite aux côtés de son Hee-chan! Yeah, 1x2 poweeeeer! Ils sont parfaits ensemble. J'aimerais aussi amplifier le 3x4 dans le dernier chapitre, t'en penses quoi? Merci encore!  
  
Melahel: Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde (hentais, amateurs de romance, de déprime...)  
  
siria black: Je suis conten-teu, j'ai une review de plus! Looool! Je crois que la plupart des gens normaux n'auraient pas tenu à la place de Duo... mais lui, je l'ai toujours cru très fort. Il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, plus que les 4 autres pilotes, sûrement! Pour Hilde, je crois que même Treize aurait pas oser faire ça. Sûrement un des maudits soldats d'Oz... N'empêche que c'est sûrement ce connard de Treize qui a envoyé ces photos! Et bah voila, Heero est de retour! Il commencait déjà à manquer cruellement! Et t'inquiètes, Quatre il tiendra bon! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!  
  
kamara: Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour décrire ce que Feifei aurait fait. C'est difficile de se glisser dans sa peau, loool. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire une happy-end, je veux semer un peu de bonheur! Duo sera bientôt sortit du purgatoire... Merci encore!  
  
raizel: merci ' Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire une suite à la hauteur! C'est pour ca que j'arrête après cinq chaps, je veux pas étirer trop la pâte. Loool. 


	5. Départ du purgatoire

Duo craque! Vous aviez tous raison, il ne pouvait pas en supporter tant que ca... Alors j'ai arrangé ca de facon plus réaliste (nah, c'est pas une death-end)Je vais peut-être rajouter un épilogue, mais si je fais une suite, c'est dans une autre fic. Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez de cinquième et dernier chapitre! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis!  
  
Disclamer: Après la pluie, le beau temps... Après Duo, plein de beaux mecs assoiffés de lui... Après Heero, le contenu de glaçons de mon frigo... Et après du 1 x 2, bonheur assuré!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapitre 5- Départ du purgatoire  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lorsque Duo se réveilla tranquillement, encore tout ensommeillé et dans un état de somnolence, il sentit vaguement une main dans la sienne. Une main large et forte, dont l'étreinte était rassurante. Remuant légèrement ses doigts dans la main inconnue, comme pour s'assurer que ce contact était réel, le natté entrouvrit ses yeux améthystes et tourna sa figure endormie sur le côté.  
  
Il prit quelques instants avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le perfect soldier, assis à son chevet, la tête aux yeux clos penché sur son épaule. En d'autres termes, Hee-chan qui veillait sur lui. Duo ouvrit complètement les yeux, se rappelant avec bonheur la dernière phrase qu'il avait entendu hier. Le Ai shiteru de Heero.  
  
- Hee-chan, t'es vraiment resté, se murmura t'il à lui-même, serrant fortement sa main dans la sienne, le sourire le plus emplie de bonheur s'épanouissant sur sa figure.  
  
- Duo-chan!, s'écria une voix joyeuse.  
  
Duo n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que des bras l'enserraient fortement. Il releva enfin le regard pour apercevoir un Quatre épanouie, dont les joues avaient repris leur habituelle teinte rosée.  
  
- T'es en pleine forme!, s'exclama joyeusement Duo en se relevant sur son séant, sans pour autant relâcher la main de Heero, qui avait ouvert ses yeux colbats, fixant le dos de son ami en souriant.  
  
- Je t'avais dit que t'avais pas à t'inquiéter! Maintenant, tout peut redevenir comme avant!, continua le blondinet avec entrain, serrant à nouveau le natté entre ses bras. Le regard de l'arabe rencontra les yeux bleus de Heero et le blondinet se releva avec un sourire espiègle sur le visage. Duo, qui ignorait le réveil de son compagnon, continua d'une voix enjouée.  
  
- C'est génial, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, Qua-chan! Maintenant, on va pouvoir aller botter le cul à ce damné de Kushrénada et puis louer des tas de films après!  
  
- Et commencer par se quitter pour chacun aller avouer quelques petits trucs qui ont trop longtemps attendu, répondit Quatre en souriant et en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée, un certain français en tête.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu..., commença Duo d'un ton intrigué en suivant son ami du regard pour tomber sur le regard embarrassé de Heero. La porte se referma en emportant ses pensées plus lointaines pour l'arabe alors que le perfect soldier lui adressa un sourire quelque peu gêné.  
  
- Ça va mieux? Je suis dé...  
  
- Maintenant, ça va mieux, l'interrompit Duo. Assez mieux pour tout oublier ça.  
  
- Tu n'as pas mal...?  
  
- Ca passera. Si tu restes.  
  
Heero lui adressa un sourire paisible, le premier véritable sourire que Duo lui ai jamais vu. Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne pense à leur geste, leurs têtes s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le baiser le plus doux, le plus tendre, le plus sincère. Caressant doucement les lèvres de l'autre, les deux pilotes se fondirent bientôt en un baiser passionné, s'enserrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
Tout disparut autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de mission, plus de problèmes, plus de malheurs. Uniquement leur amour brûlant. Depuis si longtemps, durant tant de rêves et d'espoirs absurdes, les deux pilotes avaient imaginé ce moment. Ce baiser. Cette étreinte. Mais maintenant que tout se faisait réel, tout leur sembla encore plus merveilleux.  
  
Lentement, leurs bouches s'écartèrent alors qu'ils plongeaient un regard amoureux dans celui de leur partenaire. Duo ne put empêcher une larme de bonheur de perler sur sa joue, que Heero essuya tendrement en avançant sa main pour caresser la joue du natté. Pas besoin de paroles; les deux se comprenaient déjà. Mais ca faisait tant de bien le dire...  
  
- Ai shiteru, Hee-chan  
  
- Ai shiteru. Ai shiteru Duo-chan  
  
Duo sourit de pur bonheur alors que le baiser reprit tendrement. Heero se pencha lentement sur le natté, déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller sans quitter ses chaudes lèvres. L'amour était fort, puissant, presque blessant... Mais tellement sincère.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Quatre avait rejoint la cuisine, où Trowa était affairé à préparer un quelconque plat. L'arabe s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant alors que le français se retournait, l'ayant entendu entrer. Une expression de surprise et du plus grand soulagement éclaira son visage.  
  
- Quatre! Tu as l'air en pleine forme!  
  
Le blondinet sourit joyeusement et s'approcha du français, qui fut pris d'une soudaine impulsion. Il attira Quatre contre lui dans une étreinte soulagé, qui l'enserra de ses bras à son tour.  
  
- J'ai eu peur pour toi, murmura Trowa.  
  
- C'est grâce à toi si je m'en suis sorti, répondit Quatre, alors qu'ils se retiraient de l'étreinte.  
  
Trowa se prit en rougir en se rendant compte de son impulsion, mais le sourire tendre de Quatre lui fit rapidement oublier son geste. De fait, il avait tant envie de reprendre le blondinet dans ses bras et de le tenir contre lui jusqu'au lendemain...  
  
- Quatre, tu sais, je...  
  
- Chut, ne dis plus rien, murmura Quatre en s'approchant du français, plongeant un regard tendre dans le sien. Trowa se prit à rougir à nouveau alors que le blondinet, si proche de lui, reprit la parole dans un murmure.  
  
- Je ne veux plus rien cacher, Trowa. Et j'en suis incapable.  
  
Trowa comprenait le sens de ces paroles, mais refusa tout bonnement d'y croire. C'était trop d'espoir que d'espérer que lui, l'éternel silencieux, aurait droit à quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que Quatre.  
  
- Je t'aime Trowa, finit t'il dans un murmure.  
  
Abasourdi, le français ouvrit la bouche, incapable de penser assez pour émettre des sons. Le blondinet détourna la tête et rougit à son tour, son assurance laissant place à un léger embarras. Peut-être qu'après tout, Trowa ne l'aimait qu'en ami. Pourquoi le fort pilote voudrait-il d'un petit sensible et naïf comme lui?  
  
- Quatre, je... je n'y croyais pas.  
  
L'arabe leva la tête, fixant Trowa du regard le plus sincère.  
  
- Je t'aime.  
  
La figure du français parut bouleversé. Puis, un heureux sourire illumina son visage. Le premier véritable sourire que Quatre lui ai jamais vu.  
  
- Je t'aime Quatre.  
  
Les yeux bleus du blondinet s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'un heureux sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Sans plus attendre, leurs bouches se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, leurs bras se repliant autour de l'autre dans une étreinte passionnée. Une tendre passion emplissait leur baiser alors que le rêve de chacun se réalisait. Et tout disparut autour d'eux, dans cette petite cuisine qui devenait invisible.  
  
---  
  
C'est au moment où les deux couples venaient au sommet de leur passion, au milieu de leur baiser infini, que Wufei entra en trombe dans la petite maison, claquant bruyamment la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il paraissait inquiet et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la cuisine, déjà prêt à hurler un quelconque avertissement.  
  
S'arrêtant net sur le pas de la porte, la scène qui s'offrait à lui lui fit oublier l'espace d'un instant son message d'importance capitale. Quatre et Trowa, dont on ne voyait plus le visage tant ils penchés l'un sur l'autre, tant ils étaient fondu ensemble par un baiser tendre et passionné.  
  
À sa grande surprise, Wufei ne fut qu'étonné à moitié et un mince sourire, dont il ignorait la motivation et la raison, éclaira son visage alors qu'il fixait les deux jeunes pilotes, reculant sans bruit vers la porte d'entrée. Puis, le message lui revint en tête. Se maudissant d'avoir pu se permettre un tel égarement, Wufei ne retourna pourtant pas à la cuisine, hurlant de la porte d'entrée pour avertir les deux tourtereaux de leur imminent spectateur.  
  
- PILOTES!!! Soldats d'Oz en ville, risque qu'ils connaissent et recherchent notre emplacement!!! Oz risque de débarquer d'une minute à l'autre!!! ON DÉGAGE!!!  
  
De la chambre à coucher, Heero et Duo interrompirent leur baiser et se redressèrent vivement du lit, fonçant vers la voix de leur compagnon d'armes. Chacun d'eux regrettait amèrement cette interruption, pourtant de la plus haute importance, et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne reprennent le cours des choses en ignorant le jeune chinois.  
  
De la cuisine, ce fut à peu près la même scène et les tourtereaux emplis de regrets se retrouvèrent près de Wufei au moment où la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrait et laisser passer les pilotes précipités.  
  
- Toute une légion, expliqua Wufei d'une vois pressante sans autres préliminaires. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils se retrouvent ici, à moins d'avoir percer notre couverture. Faut décoller, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. On file dans la forêt, vers la ville la plus proche.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce..., commença Duo.  
  
- Pas le temps. Rassemblez tout le nécessaire, l'interrompit Heero en reprenant son rôle de perfect soldier.  
  
Il s'écoula à peine cinq minutes avant que tout bascule au pire. Durant ce précieux laps de temps, Heero rassemblait à la hâte le matériel d'informations, aidé de Trowa, alors que Quatre planquait quelques vivres dans un sac à dos. Quand à Wufei et Duo, chacun d'eux tentait de sauver des effets personnels.  
  
Duo se retrouva bientôt seul dans sa chambre, entendant les pas précipités des autres pilotes vers la sortie. Il s'empressa de refermer son sac et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux en courant, pour rejoindre les autres dans la forêt.  
  
Puis, durant quelques centièmes de secondes, l'air se fit extrêmement lourd. Le shinigami remarqua tout de suite cette étrange changement de pression et se rua vers la porte d'entrée, si proche...  
  
Une détonation.  
  
Un puissant souffle montant de l'arrière de la maison, projetant Duo sur le sol.  
  
Des briques, des meubles.  
  
Tout s'effondra, entraînant le natté affolé dans un gouffre noir, projetant des décombres sur lui. Des longues secondes de chute, de certitude d'une mort certaine, de petits coups provenant d'objets tombant sur l'américain. Puis, plus rien.  
  
Enfoui sous tous ces décombres, le natté osa à peine remuer. Il entendait encore des petits objets s'effondrer, bien qu'il ne put apercevoir rien d'autre que l'enceinte et le toit fait de décombres qui l'ensevelissaient. Des bouts du pan des murs formaient une petite voûte fragile autour de lui, comme une minuscule maisonnette. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre sans trop être blessé? Analysant rapidement la situation, le natté comprit.  
  
Le toit était tombé complètement vers l'avant, les murs s'étaient effondrés plus sur eux-mêmes que dans l'enceinte de l'ancienne maison. L'entrée était trop dégagé pour qu'un grave risque en provienne et les pires dommages s'étaient produits à l'arrière, où avait eut lieu la détonation. La bombe avait été posé là pour que les chambres et leurs contenus ne soient plus que poussière.  
  
Les blessures du natté n'étaient que minimes. Normalement, une légère crainte accompagnée d'un instinct de survie aurait du être la réaction du shinigami. Pourtant, une panique sans nom l'envahit alors qu'il tournait son regard affolé autour de lui, en proie à des sueurs froides. Glaciales. Son corps était agité par des convulsions incomparables à celles d'avant, son esprit se brouillait et se sentait ballotté par ces tremblements.  
  
La noirceur percée de trous de lumière. Des décombres ne tenant qu'à un fil autour de lui.  
  
Rafale de souvenirs. Le viol. Les blessures physiques qui en découlaient encore. La lutte contre l'amour fou qu'il avait éprouvé pour Heero. Ce qu'il avait du endurer pour cela.  
  
Les restants de son abri autour de lui, cette voûte menaçant de s'effondrer, le corps du natté recroquevillé et tremblant étendu sur un restant de commode.  
  
Les paroles blessantes de Wufei. La blessure de Quatre, par sa faute. Hilde. Les images et souvenirs d'un passé poignant. Cuisant. Affreusement blessant.  
  
Des poussières qui grésillaient encore sur son visage. Des larmes, une rivière de larmes sur ses joues. Un sanglot affolé, épuisé. Épuisé de la vie.  
  
La peur, la quasi-certitude de la mort ou de la capture des quatre pilotes. Sa dernière raison de vivre. La perte de ses amis, de Heero.  
  
Duo n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.  
  
Dans un dernier effort, dans un dernier élan de volonté, il avança sa main vers les débris de verre d'une fenêtre brisée. Il ne pouvait même plus gémir. Il haletait de terreur, de douleur. D'un oeil hagard, presque inconscient mais encore dépendant de sa propre volonté, il fixa son poignet droit. La ligne rouge qui s'y dessina. La deuxième. Le flot abondant du liquide rougeâtre. Du liquide de la vie qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre.  
  
Shinigami, I'm finally yours. Yours for real, murmura t'il avant de fermer ses yeux, laissant s'écouler ses larmes abondantes.  
  
L'inconscience s'empara de lui alors que ses veines se vidaient tranquillement. Un dernier murmure s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Un souffle peiné et blessé.  
  
I love you Hee-chan.. Wait for me.  
  
---  
  
- Oz nous croit tous mort. J vient de m'en informer. Ca va être très avantageux pour les missions et les...  
  
- Wufei, je m'en fou, dit Heero entre ses dents serrés, son regard vitreux toujours rivé sur le visage palot du natté.  
  
Le chinois se recala dans l'embrasure de la porte du petit appartement, fixant un regard presque désespéré sur le dos du perfect soldier assis sur une chaise, au chevet du rescapé. Perfect soldier qui avait tout perdu de son statut depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré un Duo en sang des décombres, à peine quinze minutes après l'explosion.  
  
- On restera ici pour les prochains jours, continua Wufei, hésitant. Quelqu'un viendra nous porter les...  
  
- Ferme-la, grogna le japonais, sans se retourner. J'men calisse.(1)  
  
Abasourdi par le langage innaproprié de son collègue, Wufei n'ajouta plus rien et quitta la pièce en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Quelques heures à peine, trois tout au plus, s'étaient écoulé depuis l'incident. Les quatre pilotes s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt juste à temps, sans qu'aucun soldat d'Oz ne les voit. Puis, une panique monstre s'était installé entre eux tous en constatant le non-retour de l'américain. Finalement, Heero s'était rué sur les décombres sans même réfléchir au danger de se faire repérer. Un espèce de folie l'avait prit alors qu'il fouillait dans les cendres et déchets pour en retirer son amant inconscient.  
  
Le japonais ne se souvenait même plus du retour. Il était en proie à des regrets et à un affolement jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il aurait du rester auprès de l'américain. Du sortir de la maison avec lui. Cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était déjà tant blessé. Et voilà qu'une tentative de suicide l'avait presque achevé...  
  
Les quatre pilotes s'étaient retrouvé dans un petit appartement et avaient reçu l'ordre ne plus le quitter jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et Heero s'était retrouvé au chevet de Duo qui demeurait inconscient, les poignets bandés avec des lambeaux de la chemise du japonais. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que le jeune pilote soit vidé de son sang. Et maintenant, Heero s'en voulait amèrement. Il n'avait jamais été là pour le natté. Pensait-il vraiment que son seul amour effacerait toutes ces douleurs?  
  
- Réveille-toi Duo. Je t'en prie...  
  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Heero pleurait. Le perfect soldier pleurait son amour brûlant pour Duo. Silencieusement, les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'impénétrable pilote. Sa vue se brouilla, rendant indistinct la figure de celui qu'il aimait.  
  
Un regard améthyste se posa sur son visage mouillé alors qu'un esprit encore embrouillé réalisait tranquillement sa présence. La présence de celui qu'il croyait disparu.  
  
- Hee-chan..., souffla une voix tremblante.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, Duo!, s'exclama Heero, ses yeux s'agrandissant de soulagement. Tu m'as fait tellement peur!  
  
- Je..., avanca l'américain confus.  
  
- Tout le monde est en vie, tout le monde se porte à merveille! Et toi aussi, tout va aller mieux, je resterais près de toi, je..., balbutiait Heero, ses mots s'emboîtant les uns sur les autres, sa main posé sur le bras de Duo.  
  
Duo fixa un regard perdu sur le visage confus du japonais, puis éclata en sanglots. Un torrent de larmes coulaient de ses yeux améthystes alors que son corps blessé était agité de sanglots incontrôlables, des sanglots entrecoupés de gémissements blessés.  
  
Le désespoir s'empara de Heero alors qu'il se jetait littéralement sur le natté, le relevant dans ses bras puissants. Il l'enserra contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Le natté se cramponna désespérément au japonais, sanglotant bruyamment.  
  
- C'est fini, murmura Heero. Tout va bien, il ne se passera plus rien. Les autres se portent à merveille, on est tous en sécurité ici. Tu ne pourras plus jamais être blessé. Tes amis sont ici pour toi. Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
  
Heero caressa doucement la tête du natté, se mettant à pleurer lui aussi.  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo. Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Ai shiteru, repris t'il entre deux sanglots.  
  
Duo s'agrippa encore plus au japonais, enfonçant sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
- Tu me diras tout. Promets-le moi Duo. Je vais tout savoir, tout ce qui te blesse. Je veux que tu me dises absolument tout, à chaque fois que tu sens mal. Promets-le moi.  
  
- Promis, murmura Duo entre deux sanglots. Ai shiteru Hee-chan.  
  
Le natté se sentait bien. Tout revenait. Tout allait mieux. Heero. Les autres. Tous là et plus ouvert. Il se sentait prêt à tout oublier. À vivre avec ceux qu'il aimait.  
  
- Ai shiteru Duo.  
  
Les deux visages mouillés se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, se fondant dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enserrèrent, l'amour imperturbable s'instaurant à jamais, alors que les derniers jours et épreuves s'envolaient.  
  
Et quand leurs corps se lièrent complètement pour la première fois, ce même soir, ce fut dans un élan de tendresse et d'amour le plus sincère. Et quand le lendemain les cinq pilotes s'offrirent une journée de congé, les MADS ayant jugé bon un petit répit pour s'effacer de la mémoire d'Oz et faire reposer leurs protégés pour quelques jours, ce fut dans un bonheur et une joie contagieuse. Les éternelles moqueries et petites chamailles avec Wufei reprirent comme avant.  
  
Les ébats nocturnes des deux jeunes pilotes prirent une tournure passionnée. Un peu trop passionné à l'avis du jeune chinois... Qui était d'ailleurs coincé entre deux couples de pilotes amoureux, ce qui, au fond, l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Surtout depuis que la jeune Sally venait déposer les vivres dans leur appartement, accueillie par un Wufei très interessé.  
  
Et chaque fois que Duo se sentait abattu en se souvenant de sa défunte amie, Heero et Quatre le forcèrent à parler et à pleurer dans leurs bras. Si bien que Duo ne s'en sentait presque plus coupable. Son sourire redevint des plus sincères et épanouis. Et son sourire shinigamesque reprit de l'ampleur lorsqu'il avait Heero à sa merci, le soir quand ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre, sur le lit ou bien même sur le plancher. Mais la sincérité y était toujours.  
  
Rien n'était effacé, mais tout était propice à oublier. Et Duo en profitait bien.  
  
------  
  
Et voila! Voyez, c'est bien une happy-end! Moi je trouve ça assez normal que Dio s'en remette comme ça. C'est quand même notre shinigami! Mais bon, il a craqué quand même... Si vous me dites quoi arranger, j'aimerais bien réecrire les bouts qui ne font pas trop de sens, pour une réupdate.  
  
Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer!!!! MERCIIIIII!!!!!! MERCI!!! THANK YOU!!! DANKE SHON!!! ARIGATO!!! GRACIAS!!!  
  
(1) Désolé, je suis québécoise et je connais pas d'expressions françaises pour je m'en sacre carrément en plus court et impoli... C'est juste que je voulais dépeindre un Heero complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Lukanyy: Bah c'est bien amusant des fois la violence et la torture. C'est l'ingrédient secret pour boucler une fic Et ta fic, elle est trop super!  
  
siria black: T'as raison, il est pas si fort que ça... J'ai peut-être exagéré, mais il est quand même shinigami et j'ai poussé jusqu'au bout de ses limites. Mais t'as vraiment raison, il était temps qu'il craque. Mais il s'en ai ressorti grâce à Hee-chan qui est là pour lui et Quatre s'est remis sur pied. Je crois qu'il voulait tenir pour ce qu'il lui reste. Hé, je philosophe trop moua... J'amierais bien que tu me dises si cette fin est assez réaliste. Je voulais pas faire de death fic! Merci bocoooooou de m'avoir suivi et encouragé!! Merciiii!!! Je t'adore!!!  
  
blurp3: Wah, j'me sens coupable!!! Sorry Duooo!!! Mais c'est sa faute, il est trop adorable à faire souffrir (je me hais ') C'est pas vraiment une dernière épreuve, c'est plutôt Duo qui craque (j'ai changé un peu le cours du chapitre en lisant mes reviews qui disait que c'était trop...) Mais maintenant, Hee-chan est là pour rester et tout est bien qui fini bien! C'est surtout grâce à lui que Duo a pu s'en sortir. L'amour a raison de tout! Merci bocoooou pour tes encouragements!! Encore gomen nasai à Duo.  
  
Mimy.Angel: Merci bocou Je sais pas d'où je sors des idées de viols pareilles, j'ai pas d'expérience, looool. Mah voila, Duo il peut encore être heureux vu que Hee-chan et les autres sont avec lui! Youppi, un peu de joie! Ah, c'est trop cool qu'on soit sur 195colonisation, ce site est trop bien! Yahou, nos fics sont partout Tes fics sont géniales, j'ai mis mes avis dans des reviews. J'espère qu'on va povoir devenir des membres à part entière du site. Bonne chance pour la suite de tes fics!  
  
ShinOyasumi: Et vi, Hee-chan est là! L'amour a raison de tooooout! Mais bon, au moins le viol, c'est physique. C'est parfois plus facile d'oublier ça que de perdre quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus dans la tête... M'enfin, je vais arrêter de philosopher! Merci bocou de m'avoir suivi, et j'adorreeeee Shinigami no baka!! C'est vraiment une de mes préférés! Continuuuuue!!! Merci encore.  
  
Raizel: T'as vraiment raison. C'est en relisant ta review que j'ai un peu réarrangé le dernier chapitre. Duo a craqué, c'était bien le temps. Mais j'avais cru que de un, Duo était même shinigami et aussi, j'ai poussé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Désolé si ca semblait un peu trop. Mais maintenant, il a Hee-chan et tous les autres. Je crois que Duo est vraiment fort et qu'il est du genre à s'accrocher à pas grand chose. Mais merci encore de ton avis, ça m'a aidé à comprendre. Duo est humain, La je crois que c'est à la limite du réaliste, nah? 


End file.
